NO, We Are Not Happy Campers!
by Brovaries
Summary: Garfield and Rachel lead pretty normal lives. But when they become camp counselors for a bunch of rowdy kids, the horror starts. Humor seeps in through the drama and secrets that were never out in the air before come out quickly. BBRAE. Read and Review!
1. Exotic Dancer or Camp Counselor?

**How are you doing? **I'm back with a little story about our two favorite Titans! (Yes I'm, back. My last story was _Bonding_. Hope you checked that one out.)

This is just a little preview chapter----not my very best. So all you have to do is read it and give me feedback on it. Should I continue? Grammatical mistakes? Got any plot ideas? Well just remember to review and I'll forever thank you!

**Disclaimer: _No, I still DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS. _Some other person does. Lucky!**

**

* * *

**

**Background Info: **_**Rachel Roth and Garfield Logan are head camp counselors for the Bucky Beaver Troupe. They had to camp out in Rachel's backyard, learn how to set up a fire (they almost burnt down the cabin at Smokey Oaks Trailer Park), and tie the Devil's knot. (Rachel did great on that lesson! She tied Garfield's neck to a pole!)**_

_**Now the young campers had to stay at Rachel's house for the end of the explorer experience. It was the tent party. Pillow forts, indoor tents, smores, and much more…fun. How did Garfield pull Rachel into this whole mess? After all, she HATED kids-----more than Garfield himself. Well, it started when Rachel's boss forced her to do volunteer work…then it was all chaos. **_

_**  
**_

"Rachel?" asked Garfield, jogging up to her. She whipped around to see her friend, tugging on her jacket sleeve. She whipped back around. Rachel Roth kicked the leaves on the concrete, annoyed, and continued her way. The fall, cool air circled her body and she shivered as Garfield grabbed her shoulder. She turned around, curtly and flipped her hair.

"Yes?" Rachel asked, coolly.

He pulled a wrinkled brochure out of his pocket and immediately jammed it back inside.

"Okay, remember when you told me about your volunteer work you had to do, to get a raise?"

Rachel stifled a yawn.

"Well I found this thing we could do! It's easy and fun. We could-"

"Stop," she interrupted. He was confused. Rachel walked on clinging onto her purse as she crossed the street. Garfield followed her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't do 'fun'."

He groaned. "Just listen, okay? You can do it with me and I'm not telling you what it is, though. But trust me, it's an experience that you'll remember forever…" Garfield smiled in a friendly way.

"Why won't you tell me what it is?" Rachel snapped. He grabbed onto her arm. She grimaced.

"'Cause it's special!" he grinned wider.

"Does it have anything to do with speaking to high school kids about sexually transmitted diseases?" she asked, cautiously.

"Nope. But that would be nice, don't'cha think?"

She shrugged a small smile and kept walking.

"Does it have anything to do with food?" Rachel guessed.

"I wish."

"Does it have anything to do with…kids?" Rachel speculated while staring at the sky. Garfield glared at her.

Rachel stopped in front of a bakery. _Le Crème._

She watched him fumble with the brochure in his pocket, uneasily.

Rachel smiled coyly and plunged her hand into his pants pocket. His eyes widened.

"What----are-------you------doing?"

It was a good thing that there was a scarce amount of people in this deserted side of town. Garfield had thought that a five star bakery really would attract people, but no. Suddenly Garfield had accidentally rammed Rachel in a streetlight: a car honked at them for a laugh. Both of them had toppled onto the ground now and were fumbling for a piece of paper.

"Give---it----to-----me!" she grunted. Garfield burst out laughing. _And you call me immature, _he thought.

The scene could have come out of the boxing match on television. _I can't believe I'm doing this in public, _Rachel scowled in her head. They were now kneeling on leaves. She had succeeded in retrieving the pamphlet but couldn't believe her eyes as she scanned the cover.

"Bart's Exotic Dancers?" she asked in disbelief. Garfield's ears turned a light reddish tinge and grabbed the brochure. He flipped it over and placed it back in her hands.

"Crash's Campfire Camp?" Rachel read in monotone. He grinned.

"Well that's an impressive and catchy name," she sarcastically said.

"Come on! We get to go on a wilderness tour with a bunch of kids and Wild Willy; doesn't it sound fun!?" he exclaimed.

"Kids? Wild Willy? Does it look like I need to go in a forest with a bunch of kids that behave worse than you? And…I just got a manicure…I can't risk it," Rachel held her French manicured hands in front of Garfield's face. He scoffed. Garfield placed an arm around her waist as they stood up.

"Please? Do it for me----your best friend that would do anything for you," he pleaded. Rachel rolled her eyes.

She feigned consideration. It's something she would not normally do but her job needed volunteer work to survive. Though this camp thing sounded a lot like her summer job back in high school, she would be doing it with a friend. A good friend.

"Whatever. It's not like I'll die," Rachel dusted off her pants as she walked in the bakery.

"Oof!" Garfield had klutzily fell onto the perfectly tiled floor from getting stuck in the revolving door. The aroma of chocolate and vanilla mixed in the clean, fresh air. Rachel made her way to the expensively but deliciously flavored pastries. Garfield looked over her shoulder, hungrily. He had decided to buy her something and then they would both take a short ride on the subway to Garfield's apartment. He looked forward to the volunteer work but Rachel on the other hand----wasn't to fond of foresty type things. But then again, she wasn't fond of anything.

* * *

So was it okay? Funny? Weird? Romance-y? OOC? Cool? Nice? Hope it wasn't fluffy...I try to stay away from sickening, mushy stuff. (Even though it's sort of sweet.) 

So tell me what I should add (or tell me if I should continue at all) and hopefully this story is one you'll remember!

PLEASE Review.

-PRMS


	2. What's With the Potty Issues?

Hello! This is Chapter Two of _No, We Are Not Happy Campers _and I hope you enjoy!

Thank you SO MUCH to all who reviewed and seriously (no matter how many times I geekily say it) you guys are awesome, especially when you review!

This is dedicated to _Black Raven 13 (really friendly), Phantom 5656 (he also reviewed my last one!), cheekylildevil (reviewed my last one too!), and my first reviewer of this story- Agent of the Divine One._

**Disclaimer: **Do you really think I own Teen Titans? Or any copyrighted thing mentioned in this whole story for that matter? Pssh, I'm still in school! The only thing I can rightfully own is a pair of socks!

* * *

Rachel stabbed Garfield's shirt with his nametag. He jumped back, in fear that her anger would punish him for no reason. Rachel was sitting on a couch with him, wearing a short black dress. Much to her annoyance, it wasn't camp regulation. Garfield smiled at his chest nametag. 

It read, Howdy! I'm Garfield L.!

He walked out of the humid room to leave her in privacy.

She was not amused. Being a camp counselor was stupid in many ways…at least in her eyes. Garfield didn't mind the khaki pants or

the lime green polo shirts with beavers drawn on them. She glared at the standard clothes just lying on the couch. It was wrong. Who wears that?

At least they could wear their own sneakers (she had snuck a pair in her backpack) and pack their regular clothes in the hiking packs they got. Oh, hiking. Walking on and on, tripping on tree roots, eating oat-y granola bars, ugh. Rachel scowled at the thought. She would have volunteered at a library because she deserved peace and quiet.

But, no! Garfield demanded to spend more time with her and she felt obliged after the incident at the copy room. (Who sits on scanners? His boss wasn't laughing after the pictures were accidentally sent.) She stared at herself in the full body mirror that hung in a room behind the building- Campers' Associate Edifice.

_Ugh God, what am I wearing?_

Garfield turned the doorknob and entered the room with a hand over his eyes.

"Are you done?" he whispered. Rachel walked over to the door and shoved it closed. Garfield fell back.

"Guess not," he mumbled, almost tumbling across into a dirty public bathroom. A few minutes later, Rachel walked out of the room, shyly. Garfield raised an eyebrow. She surprisingly looked good.

Garfield almost blushed.

"Aren't we supposed to see the kids now?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah! Won't that be cool, dude?" he laughed. She rolled her eyes at 'dude'.

"So…Troop Tadpole…sounds nice, right?" asked Garfield reaching in his pocket for a piece of pink paper.

"I thought it was something about beavers…" she wondered.

After Garfield explained to Rachel that the troop names got confused, they both turned a corner to face a red bearded man. He was the man who set the kids with the counselors. Crash.

"Well, both of y'all look mighty fine! See, camp clothes ain't as bad as you _mighta_ _thunk_!" he guffawed. Rachel rolled her eyes, staring at the wooden planked floor.

_Stupid hillbilly, _she thought, rudely.

He motioned both Rachel and Garfield to enter a room and Rachel's view wasn't a great happiness.

* * *

They were staring at eight kids, ranging from age seven to ten. 

The kids looked as if they had just been convicted of murder. No one wanted to be there (except Garfield), and not even the hillbilly. But, according to him, the pay here was miraculous.

There was a girl with serious freckles and she was stroking her hair, fiercely. One boy had become intrigued with picking his nose and a girl had been blowing massive bubbles with the gum in her mouth. No one made a sound, except bubble smacker girl.

"Ok…uh, I'll leave you to get to know each other," the hillbilly closed the door behind them.

It was like a convention of misfits. Just looking at the seemingly innocent kids gave the notion that camp wasn't going to be a piece of cake at all. One girl stared at Garfield and Rachel with a flustered appearance. She restrained a giggle.

"So, uh let's start off with our names," stated Garfield, unaware of the nervous, odd feelings surrounding all campers. He pointed at random.

"You?" he asked.

"Emily," said the bubblegum chewer. Oddly enough, she was wearing combat boots.

"You?"

"Willy," trembled a small, frail kid. Garfield went around the room.

"I'm Amanda."

"Alan.''

"Miguel."

"Juan."

"Lauren."

"Kelly."

All eight kids. It seemed as if they had loosened up a bit just by the name calling. In twenty minutes, Garfield's friendliness had helped the children gain confidence in him. He had learned about the Spanish twins- Miguel and Juan who were born in Honduras and about the little fashionista- Kelly.

Rachel still stood tight lipped behind him.

"Oh yeah, this is Rachel. She's really nice, trust me. Even though she might act a little demonic towards us…it means that she likes you, okay?" Garfield said. Some kids giggled and some backed away. Rachel elbowed him. She flipped her hair and knelt in front of Alan. He was bouncing up and down and as if it couldn't get any weirder, there was a sloshing sound every time he hopped.

"Um, do you have to use the…potty?" she asked cautiously. He grinned widely.

"Nope! My mommy forgot to give me my hyper pills this morning so that's why I can't stop moving," Alan shrieked. He suddenly traced his fingers on her shirt and that's when she backed away. Her eyes widened.

"Weird…" Rachel whispered so Garfield could only hear.

Fifteen minutes later the ten citizens were piled in a crammed jeep to begin their fun on Mount Peril. The jeep was painted white with rainbow strokes violently splattered on it. It seemed like high school rebels decided to spray graffiti on the ugly vehicle. You couldn't even see the name of the camp!

The worst things were the bad words and vulgar messages colored on the doors. Most kids ignored it. Rachel wondered how they could repeat words like that. It reminded her of herself when she was younger. Good times, always cursing at her father and being a mini rebel.

"Cool, a hippie car!" Garfield exclaimed.

The kids jabbered on and on.

"I'm driving!" called out Garfield, holding some keys.

Rachel grabbed his shirt collar.

"No you aren't. This is a dangerous off course road. And knowing your history…yeah right," she snatched the keys and stuck them in the ignition.

"You never trust me," Garfield grumbled after realizing the jeep didn't have seatbelts. Rachel began to carefully steer her way around evergreen trees. She tried to clear her mind but the clamor in the little jeep wouldn't let her. They talked about food, toys, and…Rachel?

Rachel tried to tune in to a conversation and heard some foreign words.

"Señorita Rachel es muy bonita, si?" At hearing her name, she raised an eyebrow. She didn't have to live in South America to understand that. Rachel's one year course in high school and college helped enough.

She whipped her head around and saw Juan drawing a picture of a girl on his hand. He kissed it. She smiled. A nine year old had an obsession with her? In the fifteen minutes it took for the ten people to pile in a jeep, Garfield had said one of the mini campers had a crush on her. Rachel thought it was said just to get on her nerves but no. Rachel sunk down in her seat, feeling slightly amused. Weird kids. The kids kept talking and gabbing.

The topics were endless!

Something Rachel, something Garfield, something about sports, something about iguanas, and something about toilets. The jeep had ten seats in it---different than other jeeps-----but was still crammed. Everybody had brought a backpack filled with essentials. Some children decided to lay on the car seats and some had to sit on each other. The saddest thing was that Miguel had to sit in the cargo space at the bottom of the jeep.

"So Rachel to get to the cabin we should make a left at this owl tree and make a turn at squirrel houses, right?" Garfield glanced at a map.

Rachel thought he was joking.

Suddenly some girl tapped Garfield's shoulder.

"I have to use the bathroom!" she shrieked. Rachel's eardrums could have exploded. Garfield winced.

_Time to pull over._

* * *

The boys used a pine tree and the girls went to another area. 

"Oh my God, where's the toilet paper?!" screamed Lauren, frantically sitting in pinecones.

Rachel rolled her eyes and dragged her feet in the dirt.

Meanwhile with the boys Garfield wasn't having such a good time.

"Dude," said a kid pulling on Garfield's sleeve. He looked down.

"You do not want to go back there! It's sick," said the boy holding his own nose.

Garfield almost gagged. Suddenly a herd of young boys flew past Garfield.

"Willy's wearin' diapies!" called out Miguel. They laughed. Garfield suddenly had a memory of the locker rooms at school. Horrible times. What's worse than towel snappers?

A pink faced child walked out of a bush with his pants around his ankles.

"I think I need new undies."

It was the last thing Garfield heard before dealing with Willy's eternal potty troubles.

If he became a father, was this what he was going to have to deal with?

* * *

They were back on the road. 

"Gar?" smiled Rachel. He looked up.

"Nice boxers. Your fly's undone." She almost laughed. Garfield blushed.

"Dang it! What's wrong with this stupid thing?" he scoffed while troubling himself with the jammed zipper.

Garfield placed in a camp CD to drown out the children's laughing.

Soon everybody (except Rachel, of course) was singing "Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall…!"

She rolled her eyes.

Rachel abruptly began to run her fingers over the steering wheel. The car rolled over a stray log. He stared at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I need to use the bathroom," she scoffed, annoyed. Garfield slapped his face, half amused.

"Didn't I tell you to go before we left? Besides, we just went," he mock scolded her as if she was a little girl. Rachel scowled.

"I didn't have to go then!"

He looked at his new waterproof watch. The time was three PM. He was just telling Rachel how he bought new supplies for the trip.

Garfield inhaled the scent of pine trees. He examined the leafy background and smiled. Most kids get to go camping when their children, but his parents were scientists. He spent his afternoons in a laboratory full of mysterious serums and experiments.

He didn't dare to ask Rachel anything about her childhood and especially not now. Knowing bits and pieces about her abusive childhood, Rachel wasn't really a friendly girl back then. And even though she seemed to frown at everything Garfield did for her, she didn't let it go unnoticed. Rachel would eventually "reward" him in a nice way.

They didn't always get along but now it's no problem (they're roommates at Glenoak Apartment Estates anyway). Being roommates wasn't easy though. It wasn't _just _living with each other---it had social lives confused with work lives and they bother each other easily.

One day Garfield and Rachel had ticked each other off so much that they created a huge fight scene and the base of the fight was created by the phone bill. Yes, embarrassing. All tenants surrounded the two adults, cheering and tossing money around. _"Stay on the left if you want Garfield to win and stay on the right if you think Rachel will prevail!" shouted the tenants. _The pair were like fire and water. They were oppositely meant for each other in strange ways.

He was her best friend and liked her a lot----more than friends. But though Rachel's feelings weren't demonstrated as strongly as Garfield's, she really liked him.

Matter of fact, she would have rather shared an apartment with the messy gym sock freak than Kori, her college friend.

Garfield was definitely attracted to her. She was beautiful in many ways. He remembered all the way back to middle school. She wasn't an outcast but hung with the _populars_. Rachel couldn't have cared less if she was an outcast anyway; she thought life was pointless…back then.

Garfield's obsession wouldn't have lessened; eyes on the prize said his dad. He was so persistent with her. Rachel's sarcasm couldn't have made him flee, but instead make him more attracted. Garfield knew that she needed a friend. Someone to love her for who she was. Everybody needed someone like that. Everybody.

* * *

Garfield stared at her with his mind thinking many thoughts. Rachel made a face. 

"What?" she cracked. He snapped back into realization and grinned.

"Still gotta go potty?" he teased.

"Duh."

"Okay, well I guess you could pull over…I see a nice thick tree over th-"

"I'm not using a tree!" Rachel rapidly said. Garfield thought for a moment and pointed to his water bottle.

"Well unless you…uh…the only thing that goes in my bottle is water okay?

So I dunno how you'll…go." Garfield laughed nervously.

He didn't even realize a dead bug was sinking in his bottle.

"You are disgusting in so many ways…" Rachel muttered under her breath.

* * *

So? Was it...okay? I tried my hand at humor----yes, yes I may suck at it. Trust me, I don't expect you to be grabbing at your sides dying of laughter yet. But hopefully you at least smiled?

I know some people want more Gar/Rae but trust me---it's coming! (Hint: One mattress)

So anyway, please please please review and thank you to those you had suggestions.

Oh, and if you didn't know- Mas y Menos are in this story (only disguised as Miguel y Juan) Juan is the kid that only speaks Spanish though and has a crush on his camp counselor...weird huh?

You guys are so nice!

-PRMS


	3. I'm Not Sleeping With You!

How is everybody? Well I am pleased to say that I'm back with chapter three! I couldn't wait any longer to post it so I really hope you enjoy and have a nice critique for me!

Thank you to all my reviewers---seriously, it means a lot.

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I think we've been over this before. Nope! Don't a thing (except the plot of course!)

* * *

The jeep had been pretty quiet----well except for the snoring. Garfield had been in one of the most uncomfortable sleeping positions ever imagined but he was resting as if sleeping on a cloud. His head was leaning against the car pedals, making Rachel drive dangerously.

Alan was in the storage space sleeping on top of the backpacks and Kelly, Lauren, and Amanda were napping on the car floor.

The boys had taken up space on the vehicle seats deeply snoring. Juan was kissing air (probably dreaming about Rachel). And Willy, the poor thing, was trembling as usual in his sleep. Kelly's head kept thumping the car door lightly while Garfield drooled next to Rachel's shoes.

Suddenly the jeep stuffed with campers had arrived in front of a cabin. It appeared to come out of a fantasy story—the low slung Willow trees, creaking windows, and swampy waters behind the loggy place. It was relatively large and had been constructed in a remarkable way. (If you ignored the eerie vibe.)

The cabin was split in two. No, it wasn't like sliced in half but had a bridge like sturdy plank to enter either side.

_Maybe each side for the boys and girls, _Rachel thought. She pulled over next to a tree obviously and the car honked.

"Aaah!" screamed everyone. Rachel stared oddly at Garfield.

"Get your head away from my thighs," she said. Garfield yawned. He sat up correctly and examined the background.

"Wake up you little monsters!" said Rachel opening her car door. She inhaled the fresh, natural scent of the outdoors.

"Dude, get your butt out of my face!" yelled Alan. The girls "eewed" and some boys erupted in laughter.

The ten inhabitants of the cabin hobbled out of the car and stood next to Rachel.

Suddenly, Juan had taken a hold of her hand.

"Hola bonita, como estas?"

"Fine," Rachel answered with an eyebrow raised.

"Senorita, tienes un novio?" he asked with saliva molding his hair. Juan had asked if she had a boyfriend. Garfield grabbed the boy and dragged him away from her.

"Ha! Yeah right!" snorted Garfield. Rachel shot him a dirty look.

"Even the nine year old has smoother moves than you," Rachel teased. Garfield crossed his arms almost embarrassed. He thought it was rather cute actually.

Abruptly, all eight kids had stepped back, closer to the jeep.

"Look, it's Cabin Thirteen!" the kids whispered.

Willy had screamed, "Back to the car!"

Rachel and Garfield stared at the children, impatiently.

"What now?" she asked.

"Dude, what's wrong?" asked Garfield. The kids had solemn faces.

"I wet my pants!" complained Willy.

"Ay caramba!" muttered Miguel.

"It's h-h-haunted!" yelled Willy. He suddenly burst into tears. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Garfield go get the bags. Kids get over here!" she ordered, while sticking a key in the cabin door.

"But it's HAUNTED!" exploded the children. Emily had stood against a tree trunk next to Lauren while smacking her gum. Kelly held Miguel's hand in fear. She lugged the children's hands to the porch. Garfield had read information about the unexplained odd events going on at Cabin Thirteen.

"Get in. I'm hungry and tired. Pssh, haunted? I have no time for jokes," Rachel snapped.

"I swear! Last year, one boy died from the zombies! And weird stuffs are always happenin'!" said Amanda.

Garfield smiled.

"Cute imaginations, right?" he asked Rachel. She rolled her eyes.

Rachel grabbed three kids and dragged them inside.

"Haunted," she snorted under her breath. _Yeah right._

_I've dealt with demons. This is a piece of cake._

* * *

When Rachel had been on vacation in the Alps, her cabin had been comfortably heated with large bedrooms. The heated spa and Jacuzzi area over there made her look forward to cabins…but here…it was different.

You enter a den (with the standard bear rug of course) and see a nice leather recliner. The air was extremely cold and even though the cabin was small, the place gave off intimidating feelings like a mansion. They all looked around. There was an odd colored refrigerator with fake fruits on the counter.

She had to make sure Miguel didn't eat any of those orange painted grapes. The girls had tried to fix the television but it seemed so old fashioned. Like black and white times.

Rachel had taken the boys to a room on the left side of the cabin. It only had three twin beds. Juan did not want to share a bed with his twin so he made a pile of pillows at the corner of the room. The room was small but not as cramped as a closet. There were beds, a closet, dresser, and mirror. Basically, all essentials for the boys were ready.

"Man, where's the video games?" whined Alan.

"Remember, we're in the outdoors. We don't have access to the wonderful world of electronics at this time," replied Rachel as Juan and Miguel set up flashlights in the room. They had decided to prank Willy.

"Quieres poner hielo adentro de los pantalones de Willy?" asked Juan. Miguel smiled mischievously.

"Si, hermano."

They had planned to stick ice down Willy's pants.

Rachel raised an eyebrow and shrugged. So what if she was a counselor? This did not concern her.

"Be nice," she warned before shutting the boys' door.

Rachel was stuck with folding the girls' clothes while talking to them. Kelly's eyes stared up at her.

"Yes?" she pondered.

"Do you have any kids?" Kelly asked. Lauren and Emily's head had peered out of their covers. They had been tired from the car trip. Emily slept at the top bunk while Lauren slept at the bottom bunk.

"Uh, no," replied Rachel.

"Oh." Kelly sounded disappointed.

"Why?" asked Rachel.

"Just wondering. We thought you were married to the blond man," Kelly responded.

_How many people have said that? _Rachel thought for a moment.

"Definitely not." The girls thought she was lying.

"Light's out at ten," Rachel said.

It was the last thing she stated before shutting the wooden door.

She entered the den to prepare a drink for herself when Garfield appeared, wearing an undershirt with sweatpants. He flipped his dirty blond hair and walked over to her.

"Rachel, where do I sleep?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I haven't checked all the bedrooms."

"Oh."

"Are you excited to go fishing tomorrow? And teach archery? And do other fun camp stuff?" grinned Garfield.

She shrugged once again. He lowered his eyes.

"Ok, _look_, I know this isn't anything compared to your fancy caviar and stuff, but, can you at least try to have a good time? I did this for you," Garfield looked slightly angry and hurt. Rachel let out a genuine smile.

"Of course."

"Cool. I'm gonna go find the other bedrooms," Garfield said.

Rachel was left sitting on the recliner. She was glad that she didn't have to cook any food as dinner because the children were too tired to eat.

But Garfield on the other hand had stocked the cabinets with granola bars in case his extreme case of hunger rushed over him at midnight. She sipped her tea in silence and shut her eyes. Peace and quiet. Well, except for the chirping crickets, it was peace and quiet.

Suddenly Garfield rushed in front of her.

"Rachel, how do you feel about us sleeping together?" he asked her but not realizing the damage of his words.

Rachel's eyes popped open and she gaped at him. _Excuse me? How many times has he said that?_

"_What?_" she gulped. He blushed.

"I mean, there's only one mattress…and apparently we sleep in a storage closet," Garfield couldn't suppress his grin. She squirmed in the chair.

* * *

"Okay listen, I'm not jumping for joy about the sleeping arrangements but I'm laying down the rules. One- You can't be weird, two- no funny stuff because I _know _how you are and three- stay on your side!" Rachel ordered.

Garfield wanted to smile but he forced a grimace.

"Trust me, I don't want to sleep with you either!"

Garfield looked around the little room. There was a little air mattress on the floor and that was it. No blanket. A door was slightly opened at the corner of the closet.

"Good, if you don't want to sleep with me, go to the couch!" snapped Rachel.

"Well since when did you become my wife!?" Garfield questioned. She smirked at his use of sarcasm.

After brushing her teeth she went out of the room to another closet to find a bedspread.

The time was eleven PM and they were in bed, both staring at the caved in ceiling.

"Tired?" Garfield asked.

"Yeah…" she replied.

"Oh, God why is it so hot in here?" complained Rachel, flipping the covers off.

"Maybe 'cause I'm in here," he grinned.

"You are so lame."

Suddenly they heard a bloodcurdling shriek. Rachel sighed while Garfield dashed out of the room.

He found Emily and Lauren, shivering.

"What happened?" Garfield mumbled.

"W-W-We were getting water when I saw a monster outside of the window!" yelled Emily. She popped a bubblegum bubble.

"Yeah! It had claws and it was all growl-y!" said a frightened Lauren.

Garfield yawned.

"Trust me; there are no creepy things here. It's a safe camp. Please go back to bed."

The girls scurried to their side of the cabin. He double-checked all windows and just heard the same eerie creaks as before. This place wasn't really haunted…was it?

* * *

_3 AM_

Garfield woke up from his disturbed stomach. It growled like the beast he was.

Time for a snack! As he flopped off the mattress, he realized Rachel wasn't next to him.

_Maybe she didn't feel right with me, _he thought, sadly. He shrugged off the thought.

_Oooh! Maybe I'll make a sandwich! Yeah, with some pepper jack cheese and honey ham! Yum. With some French bread and lettuce perfectly proportioned under layers of ketchup._

Garfield's mind erupted with thoughts about food. He walked down a hallway to find a light on in a bathroom. He walked over and opened the door. His heart leapt.

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!" He yelled, stumbling onto the cold, hard floor. He stood back up and positioned himself into a fight stance. He was face to face with a human about his size. The person jumped back and looked around, frantically. The hallway was dimly lit so both people couldn't see very well.

"What?" said the individual. It became obvious to Garfield that it was a woman. He was on the floor, gasping for breath.

"Garfield, what the heck is your problem?" the female asked. He gaped at her.

"Rae?" he calmed down. The scene was like a horror movie.

"Duh."

"What happened to your face?" Garfield asked, terrified. Rachel looked in the mirror and smiled. Green liquid dripped down her eyes, past her cheeks. His heartbeat quickened.

"You mean my facial mask?" she asked with her hands on her hips. He nodded. Who does this at 3 AM?

"You mean that gunk on your face is a facial mask?" Garfield couldn't understand. He looked at the acne cream on the bathroom counter. Spread out were cucumbers, makeup, and facial cream.

"It's not _gunk _Garfield," Rachel snapped, tying her robes together. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's guacamole," Rachel informed the man while turning off the running water.

"Oh, so _you _can play with food but _I_ can't?" Garfield said astonished. She rolled her eyes.

"Just go to bed now, okay?" Rachel sounded exasperated.

"Yes _mom_," Garfield grabbed a cucumber and slid it on Rachel's face. He stuck it in his mouth.

"Hey! Those are for my eyes!" Rachel couldn't help but smile at his foolishness.

He shrugged. "You taste good."

* * *

It was 9 AM. The kids were still sleeping. Garfield woke up with pain all over and widened at the sight of Rachel next to him. He forgot about the sleeping arrangements last night.

"Ugh Rachel, last night was murder! Oh, horrible, horrible sleep!" he complained.

"Good morning to you too," she said sarcastically said. Rachel flipped her hair.

"You cannot stay in one position, can you? You kept kicking me last night," Garfield said, angered.

"Well you were snoring so loud, that the room vibrated!" Rachel snapped.

"You elbowed me in the friggin' ribs!" Garfield clutched his sides.

"Well maybe if you stayed on your side, I wouldn't have to hurt you!"

"What? I didn't come onto your side! You rolled _onto_ _me_!"

"Oh please Garfield Mark Logan! In your dreams!" she countered. He scoffed.

"Whatever. All I know is that you are a very violent person. My body hurts so badly!"

"Oh yeah? Well how I am supposed to feel when I wake up with a hairy foot in my face?" Rachel had a disgusted expression. Garfield smirked.

"Well, that'll teach you!"

"Idiot."

"Gunk-face!"

"Moronic, perverted freak!" Rachel yelled.

"Donkey-woman!" Garfield ran his hand through his hair at his horrible comeback.

"Oh are we in grade school? You are so immature!"

"Said the girl who puts food on her face!" Garfield smirked.

"You are the biggest a-"

Rachel was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mr. Logan?" said a small voice.

Garfield opened the door to reveal Emily in her pajamas.

"Hmm?"

"After we take showers, we have breakfast right?"

"Sure!"

"Can you and Ms. Roth make pancakes?" she asked, sweetly. Rachel grimaced. _Cooking? Why can't we have already-made oatmeal? _Gar looked at her expression.

"Baking food...with Rachel? Sounds fun..." replied Garfield. Rachel threw a pillow at him.

* * *

Hope you liked that one! Please tell me you laughed.

In this chapter I added more Gar/Rae and probably in the next chapter or so it'll have more things of the children. Pranks, fights, clogged toilets...oh these kids never stop do they? It's camp ,right? So the story will have more camp stuff like knot tying and all that stuff.

Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Girls vs Boys  Jackie Chan Style!

* * *

Hey I'm back with chapter four! It's probably like a slight filler or something but I still added stuff to make you...laugh. (Yeah right, I can't write funny stuff.) This may not be to your expectations but I hope you enjoy like most people would enjoy a filet mignon from a five star restaraunt! I was supposed to upload like days ago but school started! Yeah! I got high school credit classes and...tons more work.

But anyway on to the show!

**Disclaimer: **We've discussed this before. Things I own definitely do not include this show. Oh and the power ranger joke doesn't belong to me either. I thought it was good though!

* * *

The blazing sun scorched their backs without hesitation. Small children wearing sweat soaked shirts had pink painted cheeks. A girl on her hands and knees was spending her time vomiting in the nearby river from the strenuous workout while Willy nearly passed out.

They had been through tire drills, swinging from trees, crawling under nets with faces slamming the dry dirt, hopping over hurdles, and other crazy excitements. At first glance, "camp" seemed so…boot campy. The poor kids had gotten so many scratches but had risen up without a whine!

It was so fun…though it was all fun and games until a kid whirls himself in the deep rapids---that's when Garfield had to actually break a sweat.

Garfield stood next to some fierce looking kids. Two opposite lines of boys and girls took a brutal stance and appeared almost like they wanted to rip flesh off a human.

Garfield smiled at himself because he was reminded of Rachel at that thought. She always wore her demon glare plastered on her face----most of the time aimed at him. Thinking of Rachel, his smile faded when he saw her on a rocking chair under a shady tree, filing her nails. He sighed.

She ultimately came outside after he begged her but she wouldn't even attempt to speak to the children. It was her job! She volunteered and it was now her responsibility. She was a camp counselor for God's sake, not a couch potato. Garfield had told the kids to wait for him as he walked over to her.

He tapped her shoulder lightly and she turned around with an annoyed expression.

"What?"

"You're supposed to come help me out with the kids." Garfield pleaded. Surprisingly, she didn't yell.

She sighed. "Fine, since it means so so much to you," Rachel mumbled sarcastically.

They came face to face to grunting children. The kids were holding a thick, brown rope in their sweaty and bruised hands.

"You're goin' down Spanish kid!" yelled Emily. Juan grimaced and pulled on the rope harder.

"Cool! Tug o' War!" smiled Garfield. It seemed that the girls' side was winning and it was baffling. Then Garfield realized they had a tough, ten year old secret weapon on their team. Emily.

The boys were bound to lose and fall into the two feet ditch but they were staying strong. Rachel cracked a smile and soon enough, the boys descended onto the ground, sputtering grass out of their mouths.

"No fair!" yelled Alan. The seven year old's face reddened as Miguel piped up.

"Ninas nunca ganan de niños! Eso es la ley!" He had said that girls never win and that's a rule. Rachel translated. Kelly gasped. Lauren's face turned into an offended look. Emily's hands balled up into fists and Garfield gulped.

"Uh, okay. Moving on," he said nervously.

"Mr. Logan?" asked Amanda. "Tell Miguel that girls are better than boys!"

"Well, uh girls are great at stuff. So are boys!" he did not like where this was going.

"And what are we good at Mr. Logan?" smirked Rachel. A bead of sweat trickled down his face. He didn't want to say anything offensive but it didn't work out.

"Cooking and sewing…and stuff…" Garfield blurted. Rachel mentally slapped him and Garfield mentally kicked himself in the rear. Kelly raised her eyebrows.

"Hey! My sister rides dirtbikes!" Garfield felt that was irrelevant but Rachel smiled at her. She cast a glance at Garfield's direction.

"Cooking and sewing?" she snapped.

"What about other things like beating your a—" Whoa Rachel let's not use that language, okay?" asked Garfield reassuringly. The kids stared up at the adults bickering. She smirked. For a while they wound off topic and were sitting on a log making pictures in the dirt with sticks.

"I'm bored Ms. Roth," complained Willy. Rachel shrugged.

"Yeah Rachel let's do something fun…" Garfield waggled his eyebrows at her. She slid away from him.

The kids listened in.

"I'm tired," Rachel forced out. "I'm not doing anything."

"Oh come on. Let's have a battle of the sexes," he smiled. Alan burst out laughing when he said that.

Rachel glared at the kid laughing for the wrong reason and Alan quieted down. Willy laughed nervously. Garfield almost felt the need to blush but he continually grinned at her keeping his own emotions low in front of the kids. Rachel didn't know what to say.

"Yeah! Do karate or something!" smiled Kelly. Lauren nodded in agreement. At that comment, the kids leaned in. Rachel almost started to worry at that comment. After all, Garfield supposedly knew that karate wasn't camp regulation.

"Uh, karate isn't such a good idea-" Aw come on Rachel! You scared?" jeered Garfield like a grade school bully. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Bring it on Logan."

Garfield stood up and dusted off his pants.

"I don't want to hurt you," she warned seriously. Garfield let out a "psssh" and rolled his eyes.

"I really don't want to hurt you," she repeated.

Garfield grabbed her arm and whispered something to her. "Rachel don't make me look like a dork in front of the boys 'cause we all know men are physically capable of defeating a girl in a second anyway." He had acted arrogantly before but in a jokingly manner. Now he was just being annoying and Rachel felt the need to teach him a lesson.

She leaned back in surprise. "Oh really?"

Garfield nodded and took a fighting stance. He knelt down and stuck the heels of his shoes in the dirt. Rachel placed a hand on her hip and smirked.

"Would you like me to go easy on you?" she asked, exasperated. Some boys laughed.

"Do your roughest, _girlie_," Garfield snickered. _Huh?_

"Yeah! He can take you!" said Alan. Rachel's temper rose. She wasn't sure if this was a game to piss her off but it was definitely working. Rachel didn't want these stupid taunts to get the best of her but she _knew _that any woman can defeat a man. She often made fun of the lack of brain cells Garfield consisted of but this was intense. Small sets of eyes peered up at the adults and Rachel relaxed. There was a reason she said she didn't want to hurt him.

Suddenly Garfield came charging at her like he never had before. All that was seen was a blurry figure of a man crash and burn. Rachel's reaction was to let out a punch and kick at him, and her eyes didn't even open. She heard a thump and discovered him in pain. The blast of violence that Rachel exerted to Garfield had done enough to probably kill him. In a split second, Garfield was face down in the dirt clutching between his legs and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Oh my God," he muttered in deep breaths. She had given him a bruise on his cheek and probably made him incapable of using the bathroom ever again. The impact of the slam (both punch and kick and wham on the ground) made Garfield bleed in his mouth ever so slightly. For a small while all campers including Rachel had thought he died. But a soft groan gave a glimmer of hope.

"I am _so _sorry," Rachel spoke sincerely. Garfield opened one eye.

"What the heck is wrong with you, woman? You just kicked me in the---

"I know! I'm sorry!" she expressed worriedly. The children burst into a fir of laughter and proceeded to call their male counselor a wimpy baby girl. Rachel was glad he couldn't stand up or another fight would have been issued. Suddenly her nervousness had been taken over by rage. How could Garfield be so moronic? How could Rachel have gone through with this? She spoke.

"Well I told you I didn't want to hurt you. Besides, I forgot to tell you that-

" That what? You're a power ranger?" Garfield grunted louder. The kids laughed. She balled her fists and ordered the children to go inside and wait for dinner. The sun began to set.

"I took karate in high school. I'm a black belt," she bit her lip and helped him up. He snarled something under his breath and smirked at her. She had hit him before but not _this _bad. He thought she had hit him for payback for all the things he had done to her. Then he smiled to himself and shook the thought of her in jail away. Hilarious.

Garfield slid his hands around her waist as he limped in the cabin. She helped him walk and his legs seemed to twist like spaghetti.

"See what you did?" he whined. Rachel smiled.

"I have extremely sensitive areas, okay?" Garfield stopped walking. Rachel smiled.

"You're going to have to pour ice down my boxers or I'll never be able to use the bathroom."

Rachel let out a real laugh while Garfield suffered. His grip tightened on her and they walked in the cabin, hungry for food.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a nice, complimenty, constructy review! Please.

Oh and please excuse my grammar mistakes. I'm not an expert at commas and stuff like that (though I find it very helpful!)

R and R. The next chapter is coming soon and be sure to stick around for What happens when Rachel and Garfield take the kids on a nature hike? What happens when it starts raining and they lose the kids? Every man for himself...and women too!

-PRMS


	5. Pervs, Plans, and Pranks

Hello! I'm back with a new chapter that of course, I hope you enjoy!

I'd like to thank ALL reviewers for leaving such kind words and contructional reviews. It's great that you guys took the time to click on the pretty purple button and write a nice review.

**Diclaimer: No, don't own Teen Titans or any copyrighted thing mentioned in this whole story.**

* * *

After a creepy shower in the lake (there was an alligator nearing the water), Garfield had whipped up a fresh batch of pancakes while Rachel caught up on her sleep. She rested peacefully on the mattress. He hoped to cook with her but she was too tired. It was odd because Rachel was never too tired to have witty banter with him. Garfield shrugged to himself and pulled out a sheet of paper. The schedule that was printed out for the camp counselors was a blunt and seemingly easy agenda to follow.

First day- Arrive and sleep. Get to know each other.

Second day- Start activities. Archery, swimming, tent making…etc….

Third day- More fun activities and campfire fun

Fourth day- Preparations for big hike, games

Fifth day- 52 hour hike in forest

Sixth day- hiking…

Seventh day- hike and arrive at normal cabin

Eighth day- Counselors Choice and essay

Ninth day- Counselors Choice

Tenth day- Fun Filled Day

Eleventh- arrive at building

This hiking thing sounded serious. Garfield shrugged as he pinned his nametag on. The kids were standing outside in line to begin these so called "activities". He knew nothing about knot tying and all that campy stuff so he walked on over to the closet known as his bedroom.

* * *

_Knock, knock._

Rachel's messy head of black hair flew up and back down.

"Rachel?" asked the blond.

She groaned. Garfield opened the door only to trip over a bag and stumble onto the mattress.

"Oof!"

His face was right next to hers and he grinned a flirty smile.

Rachel groaned once again and rolled her eyes while pulling the covers closer to herself.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"It's campfire activity day!" smiled Garfield. Her expression went blank. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, I mean that you have to help me with the camp stuff today. The kids are ready and I need you," Garfield spoke while he twisted his fingers together.

She didn't say anything for a while. The humming of the air vent was the only sound heard.

"I'll come when I'm ready."

"Okay, I took a shower in the lake so you could have some hot water left in the bathroom tub. I think the lake was much more refreshing though. Oh, and remember to eat 'cause we gotta build up our strength. I left you breakfast on the counter, k? Don't eat any wrapped sandwiches 'cause those are for lunch," Garfield said.

"Of course, your highness," said Rachel sarcastically. Garfield rolled his eyes and neared the doorknob.

"Maybe you're sick. I think that's why you're exhausted," Garfield's expression changed to a worried face.

"No it's because I had bad sleep last night."

Rachel stifled a yawn and shut her eyes. She wrapped the covers around her body and Garfield stared, intently.

"Sure…" Garfield opened the door and heard footsteps down the hallway.

"That's the reason! You kept kicking me last night!" Rachel suddenly began to have a headache.

"What? I would never hurt you, especially while you're sleeping," Garfield said defensively.

"Oh yeah, you're right. You kept _grabbing and groping _at my waist and I was the one that _kicked," _Rachel smiled devilishly at thought of hitting him. Garfield smirked.

"Ha, groping. Yeah right," he walked out of the room and blushed.

* * *

Suddenly he heard a gasp. He whipped around and faced a small girl. Kelly.

"You are married!" she shrieked. Garfield's eyes widened and a reddish tinge colored his ears. He'd dreamed of that before and he was pretty sure Rachel had too.

"Nowearenot!" he rapidly said. She placed a hand on her hips and pulled out a nail file.

"Then why do you sleep in the same bed?" she questioned. Garfield began to break a small sweat. He felt like he was being interrogated by a member of the FBI.

"'Cause…"

She smirked.

"You people think I'm some tiny little girl but I know things, okay? I am smart!" she pointed at her cerebrum. Garfield said nothing. She raised an eyebrow before turning on her heel.

"My parents sleep in the same bed and they are married…" Kelly walked outside. Suddenly Garfield heard a yell.

* * *

The kids were sitting on a wooden table outside, talking and waiting for their counselors to instruct them. It was now noon and about time for lunch.

"This camp is boring!" said Amanda.

"No it ain't!" said Alan.

"Yeah, it's fun!" exclaimed several other children.

"Hey I hope we gets to swim in the river today!" said Alan.

"! Si, quiero nadar en los aguas peligrosos!" laughed Miguel and Juan. They had said that they wanted to swim in the dangerous waters.

All around the table, were conversations ranging from animals to white beards.

"Lauren, you have _got _to help me with my nail polish problem! I don't know whether to use cyan or robin blue!" Kelly yelled from the other side of the table. Lauren gave her a smile. Emily slouched on the bench and blew a large bubble. Willy's face contorted.

"Gwoss!" he shuddered like a baby.

Suddenly Alan grabbed a wad of Emily's gum from under the table and threw it at Juan's face.

"It sticks!" screamed Alan in joy. Juan climbed onto the table and lunged himself at Alan.

"Niño asqueroso!" Juan muttered. The two boys were rolling on the grass, hitting each other. Willy burst into tears.

"Wimp!" smirked Emily. He sobbed uncontrollably.

Lauren and Amanda started to laugh and point. "You can kill him!" cheered Miguel to his brother.

Juan pegged Alan's head and Alan punched his nose.

"Mi nariz!" screamed Juan, horrified. His nose started to drip with red liquid.

"Why? Why does the world have such violence?" asked Willy, staring up at the sky.

"Toss me a brick!" declared Alan, clutching his head.

Juan grabbed a twig and right when he was going to hit Alan with it Garfield opened the screen door to find two kids beating each other up.

"Hey, hey! Get off each other!" ordered Garfield. The two boys tried to stand up but their bodies were in pain.

"Owie…" they whined.

"Come here!" Garfield ran a hand through his hair, exasperatedly.

Those three walked in the cabin, to the den.

* * *

While Garfield lectured the boys, Rachel was making herself breakfast.

She stood in front of the counter pouring a nasty, pulpy glass of orange juice. She was wearing jeans for the 60 degree weather and sadly, she couldn't find a shirt to wear. So the resolution was to dig in Garfield's mess of attire and find a clean shirt. His clothes were extremely dirty, like really dirty. Rachel decided to wear the cleanest thing she could find in front of the kids---the shirt said **Kiss the Hottie** and had an…odd picture on it.

_Garfield's such a perv,_ she smiled to herself.

* * *

While Rachel cooked in the kitchen and Garfield lectured, the other children outside decided to commence a plan. Miguel and Juan were playing cards with Amanda and Lauren.

"You got the stuff?" Kelly smiled.

"Yeah, I got the stuff," said Alan. The rest of the children shut their mouths and leaned forward. He pulled out a piece of paper and set it on the table.

"Step one, tomorrow morning we gotta stick whipped cream in Logan's pants. Step two- put itching powder in his pants too! Step three- throw clothes onto the roof while Roth's takin' a shower, and uhh….any suggestions?" Alan asked, biting his lip. These little devils were going to pull pranks! Willy grinned deviously and spoke.

"So…where do we put my mom's thong?"

The kids snickered and Alan stuck some sunglasses on as if he were a spy.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of that."

* * *

"You cannot, cannot…under any circumstances physically harm anyone at the camp…whatchamacallit…" Garfield tried his best to lay down the law.

The boys sat in chairs, clutching their bruised areas. They nodded.

After three minutes, everything was back to normal. Garfield led the boys to play outside and said he would be there shortly. He wanted to retrieve Rachel to get the camping day started from the fighting delay.

Rachel walked down the hall and came face to face with him.

"Hot shirt."

He didn't mind that she wore his shirt (it wasn't the first time.)

Garfield read it and almost impulsively kissed her but Rachel evaded him by speeding into the kitchen, knowing what he would do. Garfield ran a hand through his hair and stared at her. She would have kissed him but she didn't feel that it was a right time in the hallway. Though, Rachel never avoided him when he tried to kiss her in the apartment.

Rachel smiled to herself while Garfield followed her with a crazy, but kind of disappointed grin.

* * *

Same as usual! Tell me what you liked. What was funny? What I should work on too please!

Oh and please excuse my horrible grammar mistakes.

R and R!

-PRMS


	6. The Start of Beautiful Pranks

Hey what's up? This is Chapter Six. Have you noticed I love to post chapters repeatedly? I love to get it out to you guys so you can give me comments!

**Disclaimer: No, No, No. Teen Titans is NOT owned by me or any other copyrighted thing here.**

* * *

Thunder made low rumbles as a storm lumbered over the vicinity of the camper's living quarters.

All ten people were sitting on a sturdy log, eating graham crackers and telling scary stories.

It was nearing sunset. Garfield listened to the pointless tales the kids spoke and Rachel leaned against a tree trunk with her eyes closed while Alan began to tell a legend of Cabin Thirteen.

Garfield remembered the very first day they had arrived at the camping site.

The children's frightening faces reminded him that something was actually very wrong here and they wouldn't burst into tears if they weren't traumatized by the place.

But Garfield had felt that he did a great job keeping the kids' mind free of the scary happenings. He had played tag, made up games, participated in scavenger hunts, and did so many fun things that the kids adored Garfield. The children would joke around with him and treat him like the best camp counselor ever- or best father. It was a special bond, they shared. Garfield was only twenty-three, and he wasn't sure if having a family soon would be the right choice. All he knew was that he liked kids. Besides, he was a little kid at heart, right? Alan began his tale of Cabin Thirteen.

"Two years ago when my brother, Calvin came to Crash's Campfire Camp, something scary happened!" he paused to see the kids eagerly lean in. He smiled to himself. "Calvin and his best friend, Ricky, decided to play a prank on Counselor Crash. They were going to hide all the firewood in the cabin without the counselor knowing. Then Calvin started to play with some matches and set the logs that were in the cabin on fire! Everyone had to get out and save their own lifes! But! Ricky didn't get out fast enough and he died!" Alan paused for commentary.

The kids leaned in interested and Willy held Rachel's hand. She looked down at him. Surprisingly, he wasn't trembling or crying. Garfield wasn't impressed with this story and he smiled.

"The end." Alan finished the story. "What?" spat Kelly. "No ghosts? No skeletons? That was a waste of time!" A

lan scratched his head at all the comments.

"Uh well my brother told me that they never found Ricky's body. So I guess he haunts this place. How do you explain the rattling windows?" Alan yelled in defense.

"Easy! The cabin isn't built so sturdily so it rattles a little," Lauren the brainiac said. Alan touched his chin.

"What about the dark figures in the hallway at night?" Alan said.

Raindrops slid down Garfield nose.

"What, you think it's Ricky's ghost? It could be any camper!" replied Amanda.

Garfield liked seeing the children bicker about such a touchy subject. He grinned and leaned back. Suddenly he fell over the log and onto his back, he hit the dirt. Rachel smiled and some kids laughed. Lauren, Amanda, and Alan were deeply in love of the haunted subject.

"Oh yeah? Who did that voice when we jumped hurdles yesterday?"

"What voice? You're making stuff up!" Amanda shot up. "Yeah! Did you forget to take your pills?" Lauren teased.

The hyperactive kid didn't say anything except, "Shut up."

Garfield and Rachel stood up. "Guys it's time to head in. We should eat dinner- cold canned macaroni!"

Rachel smiled rudely and the kids rose up and headed to the cabin.

"Well who makes those weird groans and moans at night?" Alan screamed eager to beat the point of views of Lauren and Amanda. Garfield grinned and gave Rachel a one armed hug.

"Oh those sounds are Rachel. Yeah I gotta admit that it sounds pretty weird but, whatever. Who knows what she dreams about?" he smiled at her. Rachel elbowed him in the ribs and Garfield tripped over the log. The kids didn't get the joke and kept moving on.

"Alan, where's your brother now?" asked Willy.

"In Juvenile Hall for almost killing his school principal," replied Alan simply. Everyone glanced at each other.

* * *

"I tucked the kids in," said Garfield, happily. Rachel folded up her shirt and raised an eyebrow. 

"You tucked them in? That's a little too friendly isn't it?"

"Well I couldn't help it! Those little squirts are so amazing. I'm kinda excited to become a father one day," Garfield squealed, putting a navy blue tee shirt on.

She almost smiled but turned around and squirted toothpaste on her brush.

"Are you ever going to become a mother?" he inquired. Rachel shrugged.

"I still hate kids…"

Garfield smiled a goofily smile and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I think that deep, deep, deep down, you like children and want to be a married mother."

Rachel grimaced and put her toothbrush away. I_ live with you, don't I? It's like already being married._

We fight like an old married couple and you're practically a little kid that I have to take of. Rachel pondered for a moment.

"Remember when we were in high school and we had to take care of a sack of flour?" Garfield laughed.

Rachel groaned.

"We didn't even get a divorce! We were the best parents for little Shanaynay!"

"You mean little Zephyr?" retorted Rachel.

"Hey, Shanaynay was the perfect name for her!" Garfield argued.

"Shanaynay?? Zephyr was a great name for him."

"The sack was a girl!" said Garfield whipping the blanket from her.

"The sack was a sack! There was no gender! Besides, how would you know if it was girl or boy? I was the one changing its diapers!"

"You are the hardest woman to work with, you know that? I had to work a 9 to 5 while you stayed at home!"

"You were a pencil maker!" Rachel shot back.

"Hey it's harder than it sounds! I got splinters on my butt!" Rachel rolled her eyes. She snatched the blanket away from him and pushed him away from her side.

"Good night, Gar."

"Sweet dreams, Rae," Gar smiled flirtatiously.

* * *

It was four AM. The only source of light way a ray of the glossy moon peeking through the blinds. 

The only sound was a creepy creak of the floorboards beneath them. Last night she had heard a chitter chatter of a rodent sweeping across the floor. Lauren's eyes popped open when she heard Alan's signal. It was to wait until she heard a growl from him. She arose from her bed with Emily and Amanda following her while Kelly was in the bathroom.

They were now standing in the bathroom with two strips of green paint smeared across their faces. The kids were all wearing green as if they were spies and had a black ski mask on their heads.

"This is so going to ruin my hair!" complained Kelly about the mask.

"Get over it! Now let's bounce!" Alan tiptoed across the hall. "Alan, I dunno if this is such a good idea…my mom really wants her thong back so-"Willy! Come on dude! You were so brave. Do you want to go back to being the wimpy guy who wets his pants?" Alan tried to convince him.

Willy inhaled a strong breath of air and reassured himself that everything was going to be okay.

"Let's go over the plan- Kelly you put the itching powder in Logan's pants! Willy…you know what to do with the thong, and Miguel make sure that everything stays in place. Okay?" Alan looked around and the kids that weren't announced any jobs had special pranks.

Yeah. This camping experience is about to get extreme.

* * *

The odd positions Rachel and Garfield slept in were due to the fact that the mattress was only full sized. The closet was completely cramped and everything in there was crammed. Rachel's mini vanity set was on top of their hiking packs and Garfield could never walk to the bathroom without stumbling over her. The mattress was smushed against the walls. Rachel's face was right next Garfield's gym socks and beneath her was Garfield and his arm was around her legs. She almost kicked him but didn't want Garfield to start an argument again. 

Rachel awoke to Garfield's weird sounds—he kind of had a habit of mumbling words in his sleep and yes, it was very annoying. She remembered the comment he had made about her moaning in her sleep but talking was twice as worse! Most of the time Garfield muttered things about Rachel that his grandmother wouldn't like to hear but Rachel got over it. She smiled every time he said something.

It was nine AM and supposedly the kids were asleep. Rachel rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up. She felt a weird feeling on her socks---almost a stroke. She bolted upright and Garfield rolled to the other side of the mattress.

"Did you just kiss my foot?" she asked, horrified. Garfield looked around.

"Aw man! I slept upside down again!" he rubbed his eyes and grinned at her, nervously. Suddenly she smiled a large smile. Garfield knew something was wrong. "Why is there lipstick on your forehead?" she asked, suspiciously.

He grabbed a nearby mirror and looked at his face. Smeared in red lipstick was the word, WIMP. He almost blushed but his eyes narrowed.

"You did it."

Rachel laughed. "Trust me, I am not the type of immature freak who would do that."

"Then who did it? The kids?" he demanded. Silence.

She stood up to take a shower. Garfield heard the shower running and he knew Rachel had dropped the soap by her curse. He brushed his teeth while she was in there and walked out, expecting to see the kids early risen. He checked the rooms and found the children soundly sleeping. Aw, they're so cute. He thought and was completely unaware of the havoc that was going to be wreaked today. Garfield looked in the cabinets and refrigerator only to reveal that nothing edible would be ready for the meals. He guessed it was time to hunt and fish. It was a good moment to prove to Rachel that he was more than macho. Suddenly he heard a loud thump come from the bathroom.

He walked over to find Rachel in the hallway wearing nothing but a towel tightly wrapped around her. Garfield's throat went dry and he couldn't tear his glare away. She was seething in anger.

"WHO PUT THIS NASTY LIQUIDY PEANUT BUTTER IN MY SHAMPOO BOTTLE?" She demanded.

Garfield snickered but quickly cleared his throat. Her head was caked with brown, mucky butter. He noticed the towel dripping.

"Why do you look like you dove into the Niagara Falls?" he wondered. Rachel walked closer to him and clenched her teeth. "I raise the toilet seat, right? And I'm sprayed with a cascade of disgusting water!"

Garfield burst out laughing. "Oh, is that why your towel has an odd smell?" Rachel swatted his shoulder and opened her fist. A black, shiny metallic thing that appeared to be a mini bomb was in her hand.

"This is what the toilet spat out at me!" The bomb must have gone off and that's why she's soaked, Garfield thought. He smiled. Rachel stomped past him.

"Whoa! Where are you going?" he asked. "To ask which devil did this!" she retorted.

"Hey, Rachel kids like to mess around, okay? Let them be free and have fun while it lasts. We only have a few more days with them," Garfield stood in front of her with a pleading look.

She whipped around.

"You won't be laughing when the pranks are played on you, Logan," she snapped.

"Are you kidding? They love me!" Garfield laughed. Rachel walked over to the bathroom. Garfield almost slipped on the watery floor and held his posture by slamming against the wall. She walked in the bathroom.

"Oh and Rachel?" he asked.

"What?" she said, irritated. "You look absolutely stunning in that towel." She scowled.

That left the Rachel in a grouchy mood and Garfield laughing. They had no idea that the day was about the turn into a black abyss while the kids were enjoying peaceful bliss.

* * *

Trust me, it's not the best chapter because it's a starting point for the pranks. It'll get better. I wanted to give a piece of the pranks to you so you could get an idea of stuff. Please review and stick around for the next chapter. It's coming soon! 

R and R!

-PRMS


	7. Whipped Cream and Twigs in Bras

**Hola! **How are you? It's been about a week so here's the next one! Chapter Seven! 37 Reviews! Suh-weet! Thanks for everything. Thanks to **cheekylildevil **for all her support and help. It means a lot since I was _almost stuck. _Yes, writer's block really cramps my style and I had some school. But trust me, I NEVER give up! When a story is started, I make the commitment to finish especially since I have over 1200 hits! I think that's cool, considering it's my first long chapter and people are enjoying it. Enough with my blabbering---let the story go on! (Some language in this chapter! Hope you don't mind.)

**Disclaimer: nope. **Don't own anything except my plot.

* * *

The morning had turned out pretty well----except for Rachel's incident.

Steam made its way through the bathroom as Garfield stood in front of the mirror holding hair gel in his wet hands. A thick, white towel hung around his waist. His wet dirty, blond hair swayed down to his eyes and he mentally reminded himself to get a haircut. The hair could have been down to his shoulders if he didn't get it trimmed.

Garfield sometimes wore it spiky but he was feeling a bit more creative these past days so wore it naturally medium-long and without hair gel. Besides, Rachel seemed to like it.

Garfield dressed into a pair of long jeans for the cool sixty degree weather and decided that he would bring out some extra fun in the pre-hiking lesson today. Tomorrow would be the wilderness tour and as much as Garfield and the kids were looking forward to it, Rachel was pretty sure it was going to rain.

The cabin had been heck on earth but everyone knew that it was going to be worse since they were going to be in a crammed tent on the dirt. Not even the air mattress! Ah, wilderness. Nothing but trees, dirt, and nature. No technology---yikes! No gourmet food---Oh my God. No sleeping in a queen sized bed with a full stomach.

Garfield tensed up a bit. He knew nothing about hiking. He pictured the day.

"_Okay kids, over there are some leaves…and look a rare caterpillar!"_

He would just embarrass himself. But, Garfield did know how to have fun. He would bring out the inner camper in everybody. It didn't matter if you were an empathic woman that read novels a lot or if you were a hyperactive kid that loved to talk about the latest fall fashions.

Garfield could make friends with everybody. Well, almost everybody. Some teachers at school weren't so fond of him and even though Rachel didn't seem fond of him, she really was. He'd win her over eventually. She admitted to liking Garfield anyway but they didn't do anything about it.

It's not like there were a lot of options. Garfield flirted with her anyway. They lived with each other for God's sake. The ridiculous things that Garfield did were one of the characteristics she admired. The annoyance, tension, and basically every feeling they felt was mostly because Garfield got under her skin.

Sometimes, unwillingly. But he was friendly with her and most every person would fall for his wit and charm…well….. mostly charm.

Garfield began to brush his teeth after that ponder and felt an odd sensation. Itching? He jammed his hands into his pants when Rachel burst in. Garfield stood there, flabbergasted. He was completely shirtless with his hands in his boxers.

"Oh, I'm…sorry. I was just going to use the…" She looked down. Garfield's hands were in his pants, and he was starting to blush.

"Uh…I was really itchy so…"

They both stood, staring at themselves, unaware of what to do next. Rachel stepped back when the door flung open and she stumbled onto Garfield; both toppling into the bathtub. The shower curtain fell to the ground making a loud clank. Towels fell onto the floor and the reason for the door opening with such force was…Willy. His shorts were around his ankles and he was screaming, "I gotta pee!"

Rachel lay in the bathtub, completely tensed. Garfield was under her and the water was running. Willy stood there….tinkling.

"Awkward," said Garfield in a sing-song voice.

* * *

Whipped cream was _not _meant to be squirted onto a person's face. Yes, it was delicious on ice cream and very good with other food delights-----but never meant for a human's face. 

Garfield was walking down the hall, with his hands in his pockets and whistling. Suddenly a line of soft white as snow cream blasted onto Garfield's face, knocking him over. Rachel stood behind him but luckily she didn't get sprayed _with a lot of white cream._ It was like a spy scene. Garfield fell over tripping Rachel and making her slam the wall and Garfield's knees just buckled. The adults were sprawled on the floor like animals but it wasn't the impact of the whipped creamy delight, but the fact that a cluster of pillows were blasted at them like missiles. Who knew that eight kids could do such damage? Well, when there are only two unsuspecting adults it might seem easier.

"Holy crap…" muttered Garfield, holding onto Rachel for support. She cursed and pushed him away. Right after the assault the kids had scrambled away as fast as lightning.

"That's it. They are _dead_." Her anger boiled to the top of her wit. Both of them walked down the hall, Garfield covered in whipped cream and Rachel sputtering out feathers.

"Whoa, what's your plan?" Garfield asked worriedly. Rachel deviously grinned for a second and sprinted to the kitchen.

"I'm going to get a butcher knife. You'll tie them to chairs. I'll slit their—"

"Hey! Calm down. I'm sure it was just a freakin' joke. You've seen all those TV shows where naughty kids play pranks, right?" Garfield grabbed her by the shoulder and whipped her around. She didn't say anything. Rachel stomped her way past him. "I don't care. We can bury them right here for all I care! No paperwork----"

Garfield grabbed her again, really hoping this time that her anger would die down.

"Rachel…" he warned. "Did we take those anger management classes for nothing?"

Rachel stopped in her tracks and grimaced. "Don't remind about those stupid classes! I don't give a damn about hugging "Clownie" the fluffy bear when I'm mad!"

Garfield smirked. They stood in the hallway.

"Garfield…"

"Yeah?" he asked, intrigued with her feathers.

"Stop licking whipped cream off me."

"Sorry," he mumbled. She glared, crossly.

* * *

Breakfast was soggy cornflakes. Well actually, it was a slice of an apple. Rachel explained that the reason for the apple wedge instead of ample bacon was because of a new diet. Garfield had planned on hunting food that morning but Rachel found a dusty cereal box in the back cabinet. The back cabinet actually supplied of some extra hidden food that was used for emergencies.

"Rachel, what the hell?" Garfield snatched the box from her and looked at the "Corny Snowflakes". She groaned.

"What? It's only a few days old!"

"More like a few years! This thing is…wrong!"

"Hey! No bugs in it right? Might be a little stale but it's edible!" Rachel waved the box in his face.

"You are a sick, sick woman," Garfield scoffed.

"Fine. Stop being a picky freak," Rachel muttered. Garfield scrambled around the room to find fruit. Garfield was completely playing it safe even with grumpy Rachel. He knew that she would loosen up and play around with her by three PM. He had observed her behavior. He would joke around and she would roll her eyes but want to smile…

But once it was sharing mattress time----tension consumed the room-------in all possible kinds of tension. Garfield couldn't help it though. In a way, neither could Rachel. They were just so irresistible! _That's _what they thought about each other- even if it wasn't obvious.

Garfield placed the apple wedges on a napkin. _Whoa, this really is a survival camp. We're running out of supplies. There really is a chance we could die tomorrow on that hiking trip. _Garfield pondered while almost cutting his fingers with a butter knife.

Rachel watched him, while leaning against the counter. Garfield was such a perfectionist when it came to food. Food the love of his life! She remembered an odd moment where he completely killed her patience and she went overboard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Oh Rachel, Rachel. That is not how you mix the batter. You have to…"_

_Rachel's frustration boiled over. With Garfield (the five star chef) it was always "No that's not it", or "You cannot cook lasagna with the plastic still on it!" or even "Why do these cookies have macadamia nuts in them? It's supposed to have almonds!" _

_Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. Garfield had stomped on her very thin patience._

_Rachel grabbed the bowl of pancake batter and poured it on his head. With creamy, ivory, lumpy stuff running past his shoulders, his expression blanked._

"_That was completely uncalled for."_

_Rachel laughed fiendishly and walked out of the kitchen._

"_Jackass." She eventually called him every synonym of the word moron._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

That was a pretty memorable moment. Yes it did prove she had weaknesses and Garfield was skilled at something. And it was a surprise that he was better at cooking than flirting.

While Rachel and Garfield spoke about breakfast in the kitchen, the children spoke of a plan.

* * *

"Willy, did you put the itching powder?" asked Alan. All eight sat at a wooden table that was near the recliner.

"Yeah…it was really, like, embarrassing," Willy said, nervously.

"It didn't work out the way we planned, huh?" asked Alan, ready to go on another mission.

"Tonight is when the real stuffs happen, k?" finished Alan. "We gotta get the camera and stuffs ready."

More insane pranks? Who would be ready for this? Alan made up all the death tricks as he went along. No blueprints.

Miguel, Lauren, Juan, and Amanda began to laugh deviously.

* * *

They munched silently until Garfield broke the silence.

"Kids, did you replace Rachel's shampoo with melted peanut butter?"

No reply.

"Did you put itching powder in my pants?" he wondered. Rachel glared at them. The kids looked at one another, unsure of what to reply. Garfield sighed and leaned back in his chair. Suddenly Alan couldn't suppress his laughter and rolled out of his chair. "They're on to us!" squealed Kelly at almost a whisper. Amanda elbowed her.

"I think we should talk about behavior Counselor Logan…" growled Rachel. She grabbed the table cloth and evilly glowered down at the defiant kids.

"I'm sick of your crap," Rachel was one to tell it like it is. "These little annoying pranks are getting in the way of the camp schedule and there are things I can do to you. I can k---" "Rachel!" interjected Garfield. She sat down and rolled her eyes. Willy cowered down.

"We just want you to behave well so we can have a fun and camp-filled hiking extravaganza tomorrow!" Garfield smiled. The kids illustrated absolutely no expression. You could have tickled them and their faces would have been as straight as sticks.

The next moment happened in a blur. Everything was so fast. The counselors sat down and Miguel and Juan brought in a bag full of miscellaneous items. Alan had little bits of food in his fists ready to take aim.

This was extreme. Everything was just screams and shouts. This was like a repeat of the whipped cream incident but worse. Acorns? Twigs? Leaves? Carrot bits? Sharp pencils? Pinecones? Grass? If you could find it outside, you could probably see it being pelted at Rachel and Garfield.

"What the hell?" shouted Garfield, dodging a large stick. Rachel was under a table, being harassed by two very creepy kids. The panorama was murder. Little children trying to kill their own counselors wasn't a feasible thought was it? The air blurred and even the children threw things at each other.

"Get this twig out of my bra!" shrieked Rachel, completely boggled by this experience. The kids burst out laughing. Suddenly Alan walked in the room. Everything was quiet. He opened his mouth and screeched two words that Rachel hoped to never hear in this whole time.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

**Food fight? Geez these little monsters don't stop! Don't they have feelings? What are they, androids? Did you laugh? At least chuckle once? Or even half smile?**

**There are some things that I think you should know as we go along and be on the lookout for the _flashback _chapter. It has info about their lives. **

**Anyway, more things will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Please please please please please review! Thanks to all those people who put me and this story on an alert list------you're going to review right? Please don't keep me hanging and PLEASE review!**

**-PRMS**


	8. Tears, Pregnancy Scare, and Memories

This is an emotional chapter going through important periods of the mini campers' lives. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and I was going to write a food fight part but I decided that a little background information could be useful. Thanks to **cheekylildevil **and **Totentanz**. They are AWESOME!

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I can rightfully own is a pair of socks! Ha! Not Teen Titans.

* * *

Distant explosions of shrieks blasted through the girls' room. Kelly bolted straight up like a soldier assuming position for action. Eerie sounds made way through the large cabin, reminding her that this was not a place where she could sprint to her parent's bedroom. She hugged the covers closer to her while squeezing her eyes shut. 

_There's nothing scary. There's nothing scary. There's nothing scary. There's nothing scary._

Kelly's eyes darted open when she heard a loud clap of thunder and she suddenly imagined a creepy witch with a large boil on her shiny, repulsive face cackling. Why that thought came to mind? She had no clue. The floorboards creaked and the windows rattled creating a gloomy atmosphere.

Suddenly Kelly looked over her shoulder to hear the normal sound of Emily snoring peacefully. Though the jackhammer-ish sound couldn't let her sleep at times, it was good to know somebody in her family resided close to her for comfort.

Though Emily's outer shell of dark clothing and spiky purple hair put on a façade of toughness, Kelly knew her cousin's frame was weak. Not even the counselors had figured that they were related. Nobody would have guessed that Kelly's bubblegum attitude was sported by an extra girl who rarely spoke.

If Emily spoke, it was an accomplishment. Only Lauren knew of the family relations and she was Kelly's best friend ever since they resided in rocking chair cribs that their fathers' had gotten blisters to build.

Emily never spoke to Kelly and it was kept that way. Emily's father had been killed in the drug business when she was only seven. That tore her in half and ever since the incident she kept herself reserved and she decided to glue on a new face.

The tough girl. No more going over to Kelly's house to play dolls. It was time to join the bullies at school. Emily was only ten! Her mother had been trying to the best she could to fend for Emily and herself but she had grown into a new person.

It was extremely odd to meet a** child** so mature. Nobody ever thought that cute Emily and Kelly would grow apart in a second…but it happened. But Emily and Kelly were still cousins no matter what. Despite the deaths and things that they weren't supposed to were there for each other no matter what.

No matter what.

* * *

The light switch flipped on, causing Willy to cover his eyes fiercely. His red hair was messed up and one pajama sleeve hung higher than the other. Sleepily, he placed his hands over the marble countertop and reached for the sink handle. 

Willy snatched a tiny paper cup and intended to pour himself some cold water but as soon as his turned the handle, black tar surged out creating a foul smell. It oozed onto the floor, staining the tile.

His eyes widened as he was taken aback and he slammed the bathroom door, with no hesitation to crawl back into bed. It was nauseating but Willy was a bit glad that he had gotten this wake-up call.

* * *

Alan sat up and turned on his mini flashlight. 

He stuck his hand under his pillow and pulled out a crumpled photo.

In the picture was a woman with light blonde hair. She was smiling with tired blue eyes and was holding hands with a younger version of Alan.

He looked to be about six in the picture. Next to him was a dark-skinned man in an army uniform holding hands with a boy that appeared to be Alan's older brother, Calvin Monroe.

The family was standing outside and in front of a thick tree. The woman was pregnant and the father's bald head shone in the scene.

He wore his uniform proudly and there was Alan. He had the biggest grin plastered on his face. Calvin had a backwards baseball cap and dark brown hair swept to his eyes. This family looked normal but hid so many secrets. The photo was faded and dated back just a few years ago.

It was a valuable treasure with a spot near Alan's heart. Despite his bad attitude and his cocky words, Alan was a good child.

There was no way he was going to end up in juvie just like Calvin. Alan shut his eyes and said a small prayer. _I love you mom. I love you Hailey. _

When Alan's mother and unborn sister died from complicated birth, he didn't understand what was happening. Calvin spiraled out of control and their father was fighting in a war. The tears and fights and hardships…Alan felt his chest tighten. How could life get any worse?

Alan gulped and stuck the picture back under his pillow. He counted the seconds that passed by and squeezed his eyes shut. Crickets shrieked and Alan busily wiped the tears from his eyes. The time was eventually going to pass by.

* * *

The clock read 3:54 AM. Miguel touched the glow in the dark watch that his mother had bought for him last year when they visited Honduras's fair. He remembered the laughing and ecstasy he felt while climbing on rides with his father and Juan. 

He reminisced over his father and thought of the bushy mustache he never shaved and his firm grip, which created a large red mark on Miguel's wrist. His father, Alberto, always said that he held him tight so he wouldn't get lost. Juan and Miguel meant the world to him.

"No quiero que un ladrón me llevan mi familia, hijo," Alberto couldn't count all the times he said that. Though Juan and Alberto seemed to have a better father/son relationship, Miguel loved him too.

But it always appeared that Alberto would yell at him more and Miguel would end up in his room sad. Feelings were tested when Alberto was diagnosed with cancer. Miguel pictured the moment a few months ago and his father on the crisp, clean hospital bed with a sweating forehead and pale face.

Suddenly a tear rolled down Miguel's left cheek.

* * *

Garfield stared at the alarm clock that read 4:20 AM. The luminous, scarlet colored numbers cast a shadow on the thick wall as Garfield lay still on the mattress. Rachel had plundered the blanket from him, curling it around her while he pondered with his arms behind his head. He had been reminiscing over times in the apartment and thinking about those moments that made having a best friend worthwhile. Garfield suddenly reminded himself of a time when he had been in the kitchen bothering Rachel as usual. 

"_Good morning sour woman," said Garfield with a dazed look. Rachel stared at him._

"_Hey." They were in the kitchen, pouring milk in their cereal._

"_Oh wow Rachel! You're looking a little rounder than usual!" laughed Garfield. Rachel rolled her eyes and shot him a mouthful of dirty words. He smiled._

"_You shouldn't be laughing at me. Have you seen all those doughnuts you eat?" Rachel shot back. Garfield placed a hand on his chest and mocked hurtfulness. _

"_Hey! I am curvy and I like it!" Garfield joked. Rachel rolled her eyes. He worked out anyway._

"_So do you want me to pick up groceries today?" he asked, taking a sip of cola._

"_Yeah, get a lot of chocolate---chocolate ice cream, chocolate bars, and chocolate bon bons," Rachel ran her tongue over lips in ecstasy. _

"_Okay…chocolate fetish much?" he asked, confused._

"_I'm just in the mood for it. What's the big deal?"_

"_I dunno, Rachel…you seem addicted to the stuff. What are you, pregnant?" Garfield's eyes widened. She smirked._

"_I'm sorry, would that bother you?" _

_Garfield stood up with an array of thoughts swirling in his head._

"_No, Garfield. I am not pregnant."_

_He shrugged and wiped the sweat off the corner of his forehead. He sat down feeling a wave of relief._

"_Good…" _

_Rachel got up out of her chair and stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes started to water._

"_Am I fat?" she sobbed. Garfield was surprised. She was on the floor with her head buried in her hands._

"_Rachel? Don't be sad! We can work those extra pounds off, okay?" he stroked her hair._

_Suddenly she became enraged. Rachel grabbed flour out of the pantry and threw it at him. Garfield was standing with white powder all over his body. _

"_You dirty son of a------"Hey Rachel…I can get a restraining order," he said weakly._

"_I hate your guts."_

"_Yeah I've known that ever since ninth grade."_

The ceiling fan was on, making a circular motion, but barely sweeping cool air on Garfield's face. He stared straight up, running his tongue over his out of place tooth. It was a strange…tooth that curled up to a sharp point….Rachel called it a fang. He looked over at Rachel who was peacefully sleeping far off on the corner of the mattress. He smiled. Garfield's stomach started to grumble and he staggered up to get some apple wedges so at least _something _would be in the pit of his stomach and he wouldn't be hiking with an empty stomach.

* * *

He scratched the back of his neck while peering in the fridge. A bowl with a green substance. His stomach churned. 

Twelve canned sodas. Twelve water bottles. Garfield imagined that those were for the hike.

A freshly wrapped sandwich. He smiled and pulled out a knife. Suddenly a wave of realization came over him. This food would not last them a day! What would happen? He couldn't out to the nearest gas station and pick up some chips. What if…what if they had to eat….squirrel or something?

The kitchen was completely quiet and encased an eerie vibe. Garfield almost felt as if there was a presence next to him. He gulped and shrugged off those thoughts. Carefully peeling the plastic off the bread, his ears perked at the noise off a loud rasp. Garfield set the sandwich down and walked over to the middle of the hallway. No sound. Unexpectedly, a force pulled on his shirt. Garfield turned around, quickly falling to the ground.

"Holy Ffffuu-------French toast!" He breathlessly stared ahead and was looking at three children. Lauren, Willy, and Amanda. The goggled at their counselor for a few minutes and raised an eye an brow. "Were you gonna cuss??" gasped Willy, bewildered.

Garfield was caught completely off guard three times in a row and the only thing that was left was for somebody to bring out a camera and yell, "You just got punked!" Garfield stood up and brushed his shirt. He cleared his throat.

"Good morning kids."

"Hi, Mr. Logan!" said a cheerful Amanda. "Are we hiking today?" asked Lauren. Garfield nodded and ordered them to take a shower. In two hours, all ten inhabitants of the cabin were standing in the den, ready to begin a wilderness adventure that they would never forget.

* * *

Not the best but I wanted to focus on the kids for a little while since they're pretty important! But some more Gar/Rae coming up. Thanks for all those reviews! Whoooooooo! 49! Wonder who's going to be lucky number 50... :) Please leave me your ideas and thoughts because they are so meaningful! Hopefully I'll get 60 reviews!

Thanks to all who put me on their alert list-----please review! I care about what you think! Please be nice and check out my other story _Bonding. _

You guys never cease to amaze me and I love your kindness! Rock on!

-PRMS


	9. Wilderness Stuff

* * *

**Diclaimer: i don't own TT.**

Hey what's up? It's me and I'm back with numero nine! Hope you enjoy. Some humor and lots of drama. Please leave me a review. This is dedicated to **Bitofbadwinter, cheekylildevil,** **Agent of The Divine One, Totentanz, and everybody else that reviewed! Bitofbadwinter **performed the act that I never would have thought feasible! This person promised to review every chapter and I think that's such a blessing!

* * *

The sky that once shone with intense light and sight-capturing cerulean skies now turned into a blanket of dreariness and gray clouds. Thunder rumbled and occasionally a few drops of rain would make a pitter patter along the steps of the cabin but all went normal.

The heavy rain the beat down upon the cabin last night created a humid feel to their living quarters. Willy's shirt had to be changed twice because his overactive sweat molecules did not mix well with a humid atmosphere.

Lauren and Amanda had complained of the weather and everyone was biting their lip as to anticipate the news of the wilderness hike. The grand wilderness hike wasn't canceled—which overjoyed the seemingly tired children. Garfield walked into the closet/room that he would never set foot in again holding a box in his right hand and had a mild expression on his face.

"Rae, check it out," he grinned. Rachel quickly buttoned up a blouse she discovered at the bottom of a backpack and unplugged her flat iron, lethargically. "Hmmm?"

"I totally got a massively hot tan yesterday!" he sprinted in front of a mirror, accidentally shoving Rachel out of the way. "Congrats."

He stood flexing his arm muscles and grinning at himself, goofily laughing.

"So…ready for the hike today? I'm pumped!"

Rachel groaned. "This is going to suck. Two and half days of being nowhere near civilization? Stuck with annoying kids that never shut up and always act so juvenile?"

"They're kids, what do you expect?" Garfield slouched on the floor where the air mattress used to lay, but reminded himself that it was in the tent box for tonight. Rachel shut her eyes for a moment as Garfield opened the box he held while he stepped into the room.

"Here's your phone. I expanded its signal range so you can receive my messages…you know…if we get lost or something," he handed her a small compact electronic device.

"Why would we get lost?" she mused, filing her nails. He shrugged.

"Maybe…we should stick together to avoid anything bad happening Garfield."

He suddenly grinned. "Are you afraid we're going to be split up forever, sweetie pie?" he laughed and kissed her forehead. She mumbled something and pushed him away while he grinned.

Garfield began to stuff his hiking pack with needed supplies. "I'll take the boys and you take the girls, k?"

"No freaking way. I take the boys and you take the girls." Rachel glared at him as she waited for his response. He shrugged once again.

"This is the plan----we head off as a whole until we reach Bear Creek Pond and that'll be at five PM where we enjoy granola bars and fish for dinner. Then after that….we split up….you with the boys….and I'll take the girls. At nine, I should end up at Goose Way and you should tent out at Antler Trail so we'll be sleeping in different places of the forest. So then---"

"No way. I hate the plan," Rachel cut short his sentence. He rolled his eyes.

"The plan sucks. Think of a new one," she commanded.

"Rachel…" he whined, grabbing onto her wrist. "What's the deal?"

"The deal is that there are serious implications involving splitting up. Think about all the harm that could cross our paths. We could end up dead!"

"Well that's a way to look on the bright side," he muttered, examining the time on his cell phone. He sighed. Rachel glared at him and licked her lips, waiting for his response.

"Do you mind if I continue, mistress?" he mumbled, sarcastically. "Please do."

"So anyway, ahem, in the morning we'll catch up with other on Moose Hooves Path and continue together. Sounded awesome to the kids when I explained it to them," Garfield spoke about the plan as if it was a master diagram of the world. Rachel held up a magazine and fanned herself with it. The gloomy sky was beginning to clear up and decided to reveal a sweltering hot sun. Garfield pondered for a moment. "This is going to go well Rae. We'll have loads of fun. I didn't reel you into this mess just to annoy you, okay? I mean…I can do that at the apartment."

Rachel walked over to the door, taking one last look at the empty room. Garfield held the hiking packs and stood behind her. "Man, I'm going to remember all those good memories we had here."

* * *

Rachel walked and walked and walked. This forest appeared to be a labyrinth of never ending twists and turns. The time on her cell phone read 11:37 AM. A full load was on her back and there was a small child holding her hand. Juan flirtatiously smiled at her making Rachel get a chill through her body. She had just been sauntering through the woodland when a cold, small hand had been slipped into her grasp. "Hola señorita. Como estas?"

"I'm feeling good today," she tried to strain a smile. "Juan, why don't you go play with the other children?" she asked, while pointing at the kids lagging behind. Lauren and Amanda were laughing and Emily was glaring at Willy. Alan was trying to pinch Kelly and Miguel was striding with his hands in pocket, right next to Garfield. The hiking hadn't gotten to their legs yet but Rachel was sure that in the morning, somebody would be complaining of leg cramps.

"No quiero jugar con ellos…quiero jugar contigo," he grinned, while raising his eyebrows.

The young boy had basically said, "I don't want to play with them….I want to play with you."

Rachel shook her head disapprovingly and dragged the poor kid right next to his brother.

"Don't let him get near me!" she ordered. Garfield dragged his feet in the dirt and over to Rachel.

"What up?" he smiled. She shrugged. The tangle of wasteland everybody lumbered in was seemingly bothering her. She slid her feet over the leaves and twigs, being careful to avoid ant hills. The willow tree branches hung low, reminding the counselors that ducking was part of this whole process. Drops of rain would fall but it would never get as bad as lightning and booming thunder.

Rachel looked up at the sky to discover that day was about to become noon and she had to toss out sandwiches----that was her job-----every day at noon.

"I'm kinda bored."

"Yeah me too," replied a tired Rachel. Garfield lackadaisically kicked at heaps of dirt and turned to face her. "I've been chillin' with the kids and we've become best buddies," he squealed under his breath like a five year explaining their first day of school to their mother.

"Really?" smiled Rachel, examining her nails tediously. She opened up her canteen and brought it to her lips.

"Yep. Kelly thinks that me and you should get married."

Rachel almost gagged on her water. "That'll be the day," she laughed under her breath. She pondered for a moment and shot a quick glance at him. Garfield nervously chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah..." he cleared his throat to move onto a different subject.

"Juan wants to marry you. Guess I have a little competition, huh?" he smiled. Rachel nodded playfully.

"Kelly told me that she thought you were the prettiest girl in the world. She thought you were a supermodel in disguise. Alan thought you were a bit like his mother----pmsing 24/7 and Willy was reminded of bionic woman every time he looked at you. Cool, huh?" Garfield kept his hands in his pockets and walked carelessly along. Suddenly somebody yelled a karate scream and everybody turned their head to Alan.

Rachel genuinely smiled at the words Garfield uttered. "…And what are your thoughts of me, Garfield?" she inquired. Then quickly added, "Keep your thoughts G rated."

Garfield let out a breath and chuckled. "Trust me, for the safety of the kids, I will."

"I agree with them actually. I think you're…really hot, really smart, and definitely master of PMS. So you're like a kick-ass supermodel with brawn and brains…I guess," he mused. Rachel couldn't help but grin and look around.

"What do you think about me?" speculated Garfield, deeply in thought.

Rachel had taken a deep breath before replying, "Tell you later," in a sultry voice. She bit her lip and wondered if he would consider her words as Garfield's eyes widened and he swallowed before thinking of an array of significances that she could have meant.

Was that flirty? Did that mean she was going to….no it couldn't be.

Garfield feet were glued to the ground as he was taken aback. He gazed forward intently waiting for a sign that meant she didn't just say what she just declared…in a voice like that. Rachel and the kids were in front of him while he ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

The time was one PM. They had taken a break at a cluster of trees for a restroom break. Willy came out with his hands valiantly on his hips. "I did not wet my pants!" he shouted. Various "yippees" and screams came from the group of kids. Rachel had taken an uncomfortable seat in a mound of hard dirt while waiting for the clan to head back on trail.

"Hi Miss Roth!" smiled Kelly, sucking a lollipop. Oh…how Rachel craved candy. It was a necessity to all life. Rachel forced a smile and stared up at the sky.

"So watcha doin'?" Kelly asked.

"Examining the weather."

"Looks like fun," muttered Kelly. The young girl eventually hopped away, and the ten habitants of the forest to the small rest break to an advantage for rest. In twenty minutes they would be back on the dusty road straight to bored-to-tears-ville. A slight gust of wind ruffled at Garfield's jacket and he pulled on his hood. He made a pillow out of a pile of backpacks and shut his eyes, trying to muffle out all sound. Giggling, squealing, and the rustling of animals.

This hiking thing did sound like fun but all it had been was a load of talking and walking to a destination that nobody was sure of. In about four hours, the people were going to split up and despite how much Garfield didn't want to face it, it was true. They were going to have to split up and try to find comfort in kids that were so innocent….speaking to them in a manner that you needed them to understand what was going on was going to be nearly impossible.

He sighed and placed his hands behind his head. Garfield wanted to be in his apartment. He wanted to be lazily slumped on a sofa with a root beer in one hand and crumbs of potato chips on his lap. His eyes would be glued to the TV and Rachel would roll her eyes every time he shouted for the victory of his favorite football team.

But this was a new adventure. Lives were in his hands. If somebody became ill, it would be his responsibility to get the medicine out and turn into a Dr. G: Medical Examiner. If somebody was drowning in a river, it would be his whole-hearted duty to pull a Lassie and save them. The pressure wasn't supposed to be pushed onto his shoulders this early in the game. He felt as if he was the target of every wrong. Suddenly he stood up and walked over to Rachel. She looked up and took her sunglasses off. "Yes?"

"Rae…I'm freaked out."

"Why?"

"Well…you got it stuck in my head. What if somebody _does _die? We're miles away from civilization! We left the jeep at the cabin so we could experience this on foot and not cheat at the wilderness game here! What if we run out of food?"

"Relax. There's plenty of non perishable food here to last us three days." Rachel spoke vaguely and looked up at the sky. If the servings of food were stretched out evenly, hunger wouldn't be a main problem.

"What if we get lost and never see each other again?" Garfield was whispering in hysterics.

"Get it together, Gar. As long as we're keeping an alert watch on ourselves, we'll be fine," Rachel was startled at his worries.

"Where is all this coming from? What's with your sudden freak case of paranoia?"

Garfield looked as if he was about to hyperventilate. He shrugged.

"Holy crap! What if we get stuck here forever? And it'll be like that creepy movie where these creatures come and eat us and nobody will ever look for us?? What if we'd be the only people on Earth?" he shouted, making some kids look at him.

"You are ridiculously insane," she smiled consolingly.

"But seriously, think of our resorts! What if our food runs out and we have to turn to cannibalism?"

"What drugs have you been taking?" asked an exasperated Rachel.

"Oh my God, what if we die and have to turn into Tarzan freaks?" Garfield tried to calm down.

"I think you've snapped your twig."

"We'd have to come up with a whole new civilization!" Garfield's hair was now pointing out unevenly and he looked like a madman.

"We won't," she said firmly.

"What if we have to repopulate the Earth??" Garfield's words had so many things wrong with them.

"Good luck with that," she snorted.

**Ten minutes later**

"Okay guys, time to head back on our trail," uttered Rachel, clearly uninterested. Seven children came to her vicinity.

"Where's Gar?" she wondered. Kelly suddenly came out of a corner with a red, puffy face.

"Wewereplayingwithasquirrelandhetoldustostopbutwedidn'tandthesquirrelbithimandthenhehithisheadonsomething! Come save him!" she screamed.

Rachel frantically looked around. In less than thirty seconds they were all around a sweaty and pale Garfield. His eyes were shut and stream of blood was running down the side of his head. The kids didn't breathe. They didn't say one word or even wince. Rachel grabbed a towel and squirted water from the very little amount left. She placed her head on his chest and sat up straight. She bit her lip and thunder began to rumble.

"Guys…he's not breathing."

* * *

Whoa-hoh! What is this?

A cliffhanger? Holy crap, it's intense! Please review and drop me a line of what you enjoyed, what I should work on, and all your thoughts! Thanks to all of you that didn't just put- nice! Thank you so much to those who actually took their time to tell me what they really thought and didn't just stroke my ego.


	10. Scared to Death and Pick up Lines

Thank you all to my wonderful reviewers. **Cheekylildevil **has produced so many ideas that it's fair that she get her fair credit! It's cool that my reviews are climbing the seventies. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and read my future writings:)

* * *

Rachel immediately felt a glimmer of hope as she noticed that a pulse resided in Garfield's body. His wrist was cold and a bit limp as he lay still in a heap of golden leaves but a definite thump- thump was felt. Rachel kept a damp rag over his forehead.

She sensed a pang of nervousness as she fumbled around for her cellphone but quickly tossed the idea aside. Even though Garfield had expanded her service area, it could be a matter of time before Garfield had left the world forever. Ten citizens. Lost in a cruel forest. The camping area was not a good place to sustain life. Rachel looked around at the eight frightened kids biting their fingernails.

She sucked in a deep breath and placed her mouth over his. Rachel had read in an encyclopedia this act of resuscitation was known as rescue breathing not to be confused as CPR. Before sealing both of their mouths, Rachel tilted his head back a bit and pinched Garfield's nose gently.

She breathed in twice and then pulled back to check if his chest had risen. It didn't. Garfield started to become paler by the second. Rachel bit her lip furiously as she ignored the children's comments.

"Oooohh she kissed him! Gwoss!" Willy mumbled rebounding back to his usual ways.

"Isn't it romantic?" said Kelly, swooning and batting her eyelashes.

"They didn't kiss, you idiots!" whispered Emily.

"CPR?" wondered Amanda and Lauren at the same time.

Rachel didn't want to show panic but what if she burst out into tears? How…un-like her.

What if she lost her best friend in some sort of freak accident? The first time they had met was in a library and Garfield being himself had taken it upon himself to flirt with her. He was just a foolish teen with C's in Biology anyway. Garfield was tall and a bit scrawny with a gentle case of acne. He wore a black leather jacket with low slung jeans that annoyed every teacher in the hallway. His blond hair hung past his eyes, almost covering half of his nose but in the last year of high school, he trimmed down so that a breeze of wind could be felt on his head.

Rachel was a normal girl just picking out books when a sly guy ran up next to her.

"_What up?" he grinned. Rachel raised an eyebrow and unwillingly said a polite, "Hello." _

"_Can I borrow your library card? I wanna check you out," he waggled his eyebrows._

_Rachel rolled her eyes and walked away. That was the cheesiest thing she had ever heard in her entire life. _Then over the next couple of months-magically- they became best friends. Who knew?

Another time he had hit on her was…well the day after the first time.

_She was standing by her locker holding her report card. Garfield casually flipped his hair and smiled._

"_I lost my phone number. Can I borrow yours?" he waited for her reply but her reaction was a loud slam of her locker and brisk turn around on her heel. She walked home, completely carefree of his totally stupid pick up line._ But of course, they didn't become friends with a snap of a finger. He had to mature and grow into the thoughtful but sometimes childish man he is now.

Rachel sighed from her little thought and looked at her present day conflict.

There was no sign of civilization in this vacant- but full of trees forest so paramedics weren't an option. Then she did what nobody knew she did at night.

She began to pray.

After her silent speech, Rachel resorted back to rescue breathing. One breath every five seconds was enough for Garfield to snap out of his deep tranquility. She quickly rose up and without thinking, kneeled down to Garfield's mouth. It took her a while to gather up her courage so tears wouldn't brim her eyes. She had so much to lose and showing weakness was not an option. After all, Garfield was going to be okay, right?

She did what she had waited to do in a while. Rachel's eyes popped open when she felt hands roaming on her back. Garfield tilted her chin back and she sat up straight with Garfield still beneath her, on the ground. Nobody said a word except for a few quiet "yesess."

He slowly ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Rachel. Her expression was questionable. Her mouth had the slightest trace of coconut watermelon chap-stick now mostly smeared on Garfield's mouth. Her eyes were piercing Garfield's face almost as if she was saying, "I love you."

And even if the words weren't spoken----they were soon to be said eventually.

He tore his gaze from her and gawked at the children. Their smooth faces were surprisingly serene. Suddenly he grinned.

"Rae….were we just tongue wrestling?"

Some kids burst out laughing at his very Garfield comment. Rachel let a safe breath out and couldn't help but roll her eyes. She couldn't restrain herself from hugging him. Garfield would never fake an incident like that. Did the kiss wake him though? Ha, no. This was NOT a fairytale.

The poor guy didn't realize how treacherous the wipe-out was.

"Are you okay?" Rachel pondered.

"I dunno. My head hurts. My eyesight's blurred. And…I got a sudden urge to use a tree."

Rachel smiled.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later**

Sadly, all ten individuals were to be bunking in a quadruple sized tent. Miguel and Juan were to share a corner while Amanda and the rest of the girls rested on the opposite side. The tent was needless to say, loud.

Garfield strained to sit up as he ran his fingers in little circles on his temples. He wanted to talk about the kiss Rachel had planted on him but he left the issue to talk about later.

"Rest," Rachel commanded, filling up a bottle of water. He groaned. She handed the liquid to him along with some medium sized pills.

"Rae, I'm fine. See?" he struggled to sit up. Suddenly he collapsed onto a pillow. Rachel rolled her eyes. Garfield smiled and stuck his arms behind his head. Rachel sadly glimpsed at him for a moment.

She wanted to know how Garfield wound up in such a twisted predicament but decided to leave the questions until later.

"You have to take it easy. Rest," she looked down at her freshly filed nails.

"But I can't. I'm restless," he said, letting out an accidental yawn. She smirked.

Garfield unwillingly set his head down on a fluffy pillow and began to dream. Rachel peered out of the tent and glared at the sky. The clouds evolved into large masses of dreary gray and the skies darkened as if a sign of catastrophe.

"Miss Roth? I'm bored."

Rachel looked around and felt a heavy breath on the back of neck. It was Alan.

"Find something to do," Rachel answered indifferently. Alan shrugged and then stood up

"Whatever you do don't go ou—" It was too late. Alan had ripped off his shirt and began dancing in the pouring rain.

* * *

"Whhhoooooo-hoooooooo!" Alan screamed, banging his fists on his chest. Rachel haphazardly jumped out of the tent to see Alan attempting to climb a tree. He hung from the tree with one arm and began to shriek like a wild animal.

"Alan!" she deplored.

"My name is Tarzan!"

She indignantly grabbed one of Alan's tattered sneakers that were dangling in midair. "Hey! I'm going to fall!" he cried.

"Good, then when you break your neck I hope you had learned your lesson."

Rachel made a crack at trying to get Alan down from the tree but the heavy rain had thwarted her chances. She was now soaked. "Get back here!" Alan had climbed higher and out of Rachel's reach. He was now perched on a tree branch like an alert bird. Rachel angrily crossed her arms and grabbed the tree trunk. Time to climb.

Straining with all her might, Rachel had managed to reach the top of tree, dodging a sharp branch. "Alan….if you let me reach you….I'll give you a cookie," she bribed breathlessly. Alan grinned and then slid towards her.

She tentatively stuck her hand out to clutch his neck and then thunder boomed. Alan screamed and jumped on top of Rachel…which led them in a strange predicament.

Rachel's hands were grasping a very thin tree branch while Alan had wrapped his arms around her waist. He gasped about the consequences while Rachel squeezed her eyes shut. _Is this really happening? _Thoughts jumbled in her head. Alan looked at the terrifying heights. He could fall and _splat!_

"Don't….move….a….muscle."

Alan shivered. Thousands of possibilities could have occurred right then and there. Along with the booming thunder and torrential rain, lightning could have struck the tree they were dangling dangerously from. The thin tree branch made a sudden crack.

The weight could not be supported! Alan's feet were five feet far away from the ground. Alan had suddenly slipped from her waist and grabbed her ankles. "We're going to DIE!" he shrieked. In Rachel's mind she had come up with a plan. "Grab my hand."

Alan did as he was told.

The plan didn't work out so well. Yelling and wobbling, they eventually fell out like unskilled and messed up birds falling from a nest.

In less than two seconds, the two were sprawled on the ground. Rachel scrambled around with a branch in her hand and looked at the young child. Alan was lying still on the ground, covered in mud. A musty aroma filled the air. He didn't move.

His eyes were closed. "Oh no," she muttered, with her heart beating as fast as a NASCAR racer. Is the kid dead? Oh, God. What's the worst that could happen?

She leaned closer to Alan.

Suddenly he sat up and screamed. "THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME DUDE!"

She couldn't help but actually smile and drag the kid that was inebriated by a vast amount of "fun" into the tent. Suddenly she saw Kelly nail a punch right in Miguel's stomach. She heard Garfield groan in pain. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Please drop me a line about what you thought. Funny? Improvements? (Lol what did you think about those cheesy pick-up lines? He was such a funny dork.)

What did you feel about the Gar/Rae action and the scene with Rae and Alan? Hope you stick around for the next chapters to find out HOW EXACTLY Garfield landed unconcious. Also, feel free to review every chapter like some of the other reviewers! But please leave me a line about this chapter and your likes about it.


	11. Watches and Future Plans

Sorry for the late update but school kept me in a deep knot. Hopefully this chapter won't seem corny and it won't be considered as a filler. This chapter is to all the reviewers and readers. Thanks a lot! Big props to **Totentanz **for an idea that will come to use in the future chapters, **cheekylildevil **for all her encouragement, and **Black Raven 13 **for caring enough to PM me about this story! Thanks so much! **Daenotsu **and every reviewer should just get a million dollars for just reading and reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Teen Tians and all the copyrighted things in this story, but sadly, I obviously, don't!**

* * *

Garfield sat up, accidentally banging his head against a hard, solitary object, which was impossible to identify, thanks to the gloomy obscurity of the tent. He cursed while trying to ignore the searing, white hot pain coursing through his body. He ached for a pain reliever that would hopefully alleviate the discomfort. Garfield tore his gaze away from the black abyss and smiled when the sound of snoring ran through his ears.

A rustle was heard in the corner of the tent where he then began to make out the sounds of mumbling.

"God, Garfield. What are you doing awake at three AM?" a weary but slightly monotone voice came from the shadows.

"Rae?" his voice cracked from the pain. In the distance, Rachel's expression twisted into confusion as she inched her way closer to him, careful not to disrupt the sleepy children.

"What's wrong?"

"It hurts." His voice was weak like a four year old terrified of a flu shot. Garfield didn't mean to sound frail, but his voice couldn't help it. His eyelids began to droop as she rummaged through a bag and discovered a rag. She then haphazardly squirted life-saving water from a canteen and slapped it onto his forehead.

"Lay down," Rachel commanded. Garfield let out a breath and focused on the cold cloth on his head.

"Can I have a pill?" he mumbled, gratefully. Rachel stuck her hand in his sweaty hair and stroked it gently. "There aren't any more." She answered apologetically.

He groaned. The musty air hung close around them in the mysterious atmosphere.

"Tell me what happened," Rachel said, piercing her eyes into his gaze.

She was referring to the incident yesterday evening that had turned into a near death dilemma. Garfield opened his mouth to speak and began the sad tale.

"I was talking to you like a mad man and then I left too cool off and think. There was a stream nearby that one of those little punks discovered."

Garfield cast an indignant glance at the sleeping children. Rachel motioned him to move on.

"Alan 'accidentally' pushed Willy into it, and you know the little dude didn't know how to swim. I jumped in and despite what you might've heard….no….I did not jump off a tree or whatever. It was not because of a freaking tree!" Garfield snapped forcefully. Rachel nodded.

"So I ripped my shirt off and jumped in….that's why I was wet when you…gave me 'CPR'."

Garfield gave a smile at her and Rachel ran her tongue over her teeth.

" Last thing I remember was splashing like a maniac in the waves and getting a massive migraine. After you gave me 'CPR' Kelly told me that I hit my head against a boulder that I didn't see in the water. You see….she saw my blood on the rock," Garfield said solemnly.

Rachel grabbed his hand.

"And….the kids pulled me out by my feet and hands…and that's when you found me near the stream I guess."

"I see. At least you're okay now," she muttered quickly. He nodded. She tilted him back and stuck her head on his chest. His heart raced.

"Rae?"

"Hmmm?" she wondered, extremely tired.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

Rachel pondered for a moment and sat up. She avoided his glare but eventually forced herself to look at him. She shrugged.

"You've kissed me before lots of times. And I mean...it's just really hard to explain. We're supposed to be 'just friends' and…I'm pretty sure you've felt that…tension," she mumbled, a bit nervously. Garfield ran a hand through her hair (for once) and grinned.

"Definitely. Sometimes, I just wanna like…I don't know. Kiss you…and… do other stuff. But I knew you might weird out on me Rae."

She placed her hands around his neck a bit reluctantly. She bit her lip. Suddenly a piercing scream was heard about two feet away from the two adults. Kelly sat up, alertly, and grinned. A few kids stirred and rubbed their eyes.

"I got it! Johnny and Jennifer!" her hair was in a mop and her eyes were red. The poor girl looked like a madman. Garfield's face contorted into bafflement.

"What?"

"Who's J-Johnny and Jennifer?" inquired Rachel. She pulled a blanket closer to her and Garfield. Kelly gasped.

"The names of your two kids, silly!" she smiled and spoke as if she was on a normal telephone conversation.

"Gee, for adults, you guys are stupid!"

Garfield's ears turned a slight reddish tinge as Rachel smiled.

"Uh, why don't you go back to bed, Kelly?"

Kelly shook her head. "You guys will live in a mansion with a Chihuahua and an overweight ferret. Your cars will be Lamborghinis and Ferraris. You'll keep the old Volvo in the garage all the time, cause my daddy says that guys like to have cars that they can work on from time to time!"

Rachel rolled her eyes at Kelly's future-telling words and glared at Garfield. He seemed intrigued.

"Also, Garfield is going to wear silky Armani suits to every fancy dinner party. Rachel will have a million dollar debit card with a gift card to Victoria's Secret." Kelly kept speaking at a fast pace as if the world was going to crumble down anytime. Garfield had an impromptu thought about Rachel in a Victoria's Secret attire. Rachel caught him staring at her and she raised an eyebrow.

Garfield's blush deepened and averted his gaze from Rachel and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh yeah! The kids will be going to rich, private school and Rachel will be pregnant with a third kid. The name will be either: Kello if it's a boy and Kelly if it's a girl. You know, in honor of _moi." _

Rachel leaned back and began to wonder where Kelly had gotten this strange future prediction.

"Oh yeah! The baby will be very, very cute! WAIT A MINUTE!" Kelly shrieked. A few children groaned at her loudness.

She stood up with a bewildered expression and raised an eyebrow.

Garfield watched intently.

"Do babies really come from machines?"

* * *

Alan threw himself off a log and smashed into Kelly like a bowling ball hitting pins.

"You freak!" she snapped. Alan burst out laughing.

"That was insane, man! Wanna do it again?"

"No, now get away!" Kelly strutted off like the little diva she was.

Miguel picked up a soiled digital watch from the mud and examined it carefully. The straps were tattered and the screen was unreadable. The buttons were broken and stray metallic springs poked out sharply.

"Oye! Hermano, hermano!" he called out to his brother.

"Que?" wondered Juan. Miguel tossed the broken item into his brother's hands.

Juan scrutinized the watch. He looked at every fiber and turned it over only to let out a gasp.

"Mira! Aquí esta unas palabras escritas!" Juan had discovered words engraved on the rusty silver.

_This is the property of Ricardo Esteban Leonardo 1989-2005 __Hijo __te __quiero__ mucho. _

"WOW!" muttered the twins under their breath. The boys grinned at the same time. Juan jammed it under his shirt. They nodded rhythmically.

* * *

Kelly examined the time on Garfield's Rolex. 2:30 PM. Kelly smiled when she recognized that she had seen Garfield's watch before. The expensive accessory was in her mother's Oprah magazine!

She sighed and walked out of the tent.

"Aren't we supposed to be hiking?" she wondered, unimpressed of her surroundings. Lauren looked up from her art.

"What is _that?_" Kelly inquired.

"A dirt castle," snapped Lauren, uneasily. A tiny box looking pile encrusted with mud was sticking out of the ground.

"A _dirt castle?_"

"Did I s-s-stutter?" muttered Lauren, angrily.

"Whoa, chica. Take a chill pill!" Kelly took a glance at her nails that she had filed with Rachel's nail file last night. (She had only _borrowed _it).

"Sorry. It's just that Alan destroyed my magnifying glass!" Lauren's eyes began to water.

Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"Ha! Well as long as he didn't break anything important…."

"IT WAS IMPORTANT!" Lauren screamed.

"Well somebody's a little uptight!" Kelly flipped her hair to the side and explored around the woods.

* * *

"Rachel, where's my map?" asked Garfield, struggling to stand up.

"In one of the bags."

He grabbed a cotton bag and unzipped it.

"Hey Rae, before we talked early in the morning….did you hear any weird sounds?"

"Not really."

"Oh. Well I heard these freaky growls and laughs. Or maybe it was just my imagination…"

"Don't worry. I know that you hear crazy things when you're Schizophrenic," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Ha. That was really funny. I am not crazy," replied Garfield, icily. Rachel rolled her eyes.

Garfield pulled out his important paper and smiled.

"Okay…I think we should keep walking west and when we come to arrive a Minnow Creek, we can stop for a granola bar dinner. Hopefully it won't rain and we can catch fish to cook over a well lit fire. Let's start walki-"

"No, Garfield. You've sustained enough injuries and I'm not letting you get hurt again. We'll set out tomorrow ealy in the morning," Rachel lowered his face to look at her. She was serious.

"But-"

"There are no buts!" Rachel stated fiercely.

"Fine, _mommy_." Garfield rolled his eyes and collapsed onto the air mattress. Rachel smiled, adequately.

* * *

"Dude! I got a wedgie!" Willy was running around in circles, screaming in a high pitched voice. Alan did a cartwheel and began to cackle maniacally. He had turned Willy into the kind of kid that ran around with the edge of his underwear clasping tightly around his forehead.

Emily took a seat on a log and took out a deck of cards.

"I play a mean Texas Hold 'Em," she smiled, darkly. Alan looked intrigued.

* * *

Alan and Emily were playing a fascinating card game while Willy watched intently.

Lauren and Kelly sat in the tent, gabbing about the latest movie stars as Miguel and Juan tried to ignore them. Suddenly it happened. Alan stomped in, shoving past the two girls.

"Ha,ha! You got beat by a girl!" taunted Emily and Willy. Alan snarled and threw the card deck into the air. Juan had the courtesy of sticking his foot out in mid-way. Alan then, of course, tripped and rammed into a backpack.

"Ow! My nose!" Red, thick liquid trickled down to Alan's chin. The children stared, horrified.

"Geez! What do you have in that thing?" he yelled, pointing at the backpack. Emily picked it up with one hand and turned it over. Clothes fell out along with…._the watch._

Ooohh's and ahhhh's came from the kids as the scrambled around to see the article.

"What's the big deal?" asked Kelly. "It's just a piece of garbage!"

Alan's eyes widened.

"Ricardo?" Alan muttered to himself. The kids looked puzzled. He snatched the watch out of Emily's hand and proceeded to read the inscription. The name, Ricardo, stuck out most in Alan's mind.

"I know that kid!"

Willy rolled his eyes. "You can't. He's dead, you idiot," he snapped at Alan. Miguel eyebrows rose.

"No! This is the kid that died here at the camp," he mumbled.

Juan laughed.

"You wish," chuckled Kelly.

"No…it's true. The kid that died in a fire, remember? He's haunting us!"

The campers burst out laughing. Alan's voice began to quiver.

"No…I'm telling you! You guys will be sorry! This is the kid. He came over my house before he died 'cause my bro brought him over! It's….Ricky. His ghost is here."

* * *

Remember in one of the earlier chapters when Alan was rambling about a certain "ghostly" figure? (Maybe you'll refresh your memory if you take a peek at chapter 6 again)

Well I decided to follow up on that.

Stick around to see who faces death and who barely scratches the surface of being alive! Please review! You know how it makes every author happy, right?

-PRMS


	12. Text Messages and Weird Phone Calls

So so so sorry it took so long! Well no explanation needed except school! You deserve to read! I love everyone who took the time to review, help, and read!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING COPYRIGHTED EXCEPT MY IDEA FOR THIS STORY.**

* * *

Willy tossed himself to the other side of the mattress, slamming into a body. A young girl sneezed and Garfield felt the gross contents splash onto his forehead. Rachel was far off in a dream world snoring, (a habit she refused to acknowledge.) 

Garfield rolled over and, restlessly sat up. Eight sweaty pre-pubescent kids were sprawled all around the crammed tent. The tent was actually pretty roomy. It could fit about twelve to thirteen people.

But when a million backpacks find its spot next to mattresses, and a whole lot of junk, you can't spread your legs unless you climbed over things. He ran a hand through his sticky hair and grimaced. At the same time, he clutched his grumbling stomach and shut his eyes to block out the need for a late night burrito. The vast variety of granola bars, berries, Gatorade, water bottles, nacho chips, oatmeal cookies, and snicker doodles (Garfield had been holding out on the campers. He saved it for the trip. Rachel thought that it was one of the smartest things he had ever done.) had rapidly turned into oatmeal cookies, oatmeal cookies, and oatmeal cookies.

The drowning fiasco had been put in the past even though Rachel wasn't fond of letting the horrible memory go. Garfield wanted her to forget about it. He tried to convince her by saying that accidents happen all the time. The stubborn woman glared at him. He replied with a grin and a tease.

"Awwww, you loooo-oooo—ve me!" he joked. Rachel went on with rolling her eyes. Love would indeed explain why she felt that it was important to keep him safe and why he couldn't get hurt. Lately, she was being a lot stricter in the camp rules.

The kids couldn't be more than twenty feet away from the tent boundaries or it might involve consequences like wedgies and hanging them by their foot on a flimsy branch tree. Well, she actually didn't say that, but Garfield could tell that's what she thought.

He couldn't help but look at the clock that read 4:35 AM. Time was really moving slow.

He began to wonder if these kids' parents actually signed permission slips to let them attend this horrid camp. Fun? Camp usually was supposed to help kids in every way possible. Garfield guessed that he'd toughen the rowdy children up and make themselves self-aware of hazards lurking.

Garfield remembered his first camp. He was about fourteen years old, a little chubby, but tall with white-blond hair that swayed past his forehead. He had actually become friends with many kids because of his talent of skateboarding and impressing the girls. Rachel was just about the only girl that didn't fall for his wheelies and 360s.

"_Hey Rae! You should come check out my skateboarding skizzills, yo."_

_Rachel Roth turned around to see an annoying kid that she had met three summers ago. Her mom had introduced him to her. Apparently, her parents knew his parents. At the time, Rachel hadn't aquired enough knowledge to know that Garfield was taken into adoptive parents when he was three. Quite similarly to Garfield, Rachel had been bouncing around places-her stepmother, her real father (abrasive drunk), or a kind woman that helped with social services. She cleared her throat. _

"_It's Rachel. Rachel Roth."_

_Garfield snickered. "Okay….my name is Logan. Gar Logan," he flipped his hair along with the corny imitation of James Bond. "It's nice to see you again!" he smiled._

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay…well…see ya around," Garfield skated away while humming a show tune._

Suddenly a rock was flung across the tent, nailing Garfield in the head.

"Who did that?" mumbled Garfield, indifferently. No sound. Crickets.

"God, will you guys shut up?" asked an exasperated Rachel. Another rock flew through the musty air, smacking the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, my God. I'm definitely going to kill whoever threw that!" she snapped. Rachel sat up and lunged herself to the other side, accidentally straddling Garfield. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh, _what _are you doing?" he wondered, incredulously.

Blankets somersaulted across the tent along with pillows and a pink sock. The small sock made its way into Rachel's mouth. "Ahh!" she muffled. The woman crashed onto some children and laughter seeped its way into the commotion. Willy suddenly burst into tears.

"Dude, what are you crying for? She didn't land on you!" snapped Alan, clutching his ribs.

"I felt the vibration from over here! It hurts!" he replied.

"Rachel, seriously. What are you on?" Garfield asked. Her face contorted into confusion. She tore herself off of everybody and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm really tired."

"So are we," answered the children.

"Okay, good night," she muttered, dreamily.

"Good night…" said Garfield, baffled.

* * *

Garfield was the last one to shower. He stared out into the sky and peered at the calm waters. Garfield zipped up the jeans and squeezed the water from his hair. He put on a clean shirt and splashed some more water onto his face. Ten more minutes later, Rachel made her way through the bushes.

"How do you feel?" she pondered. The horrible image of him right next to death rose into her mind.

Garfield winced then proceeded to smile. "I'm great, really. Still a little sore but not as sore as when you kicked me in the---"Okay, gotcha." Rachel made an odd facial expression.

"I patched up the hole Alan poked in the other tent. So when we split up, you'll have a place to sleep. It's pretty roomy," Rachel sighed. Garfield shrugged.

"Cool. We leave at ten? I'll take the girls and you take the boys?"

"Uh, I'll take the girls and you can take the boys," she declared, solidly. He shrugged.

At noon it was time to split.

There in a straight line stood Willy, Alan, Miguel, and Juan. They were prepared for action.

"Rae, I'll see you tomorrow morning at Grey Pond. Tomorrow we'll be heading back to cabin. Another day here is going to make me sick," he muttered under his breath. Even the fun counselor was getting tired of the odd environment.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Rachel Roth was holding hands with a girl that had tears streaming down her face. Her expression was blank. Rachel peered behind to see the three girls of her group to be lagging not to far behind.

"He was so mean to me!" Kelly whined. "I told him I liked him and then he shared his crayons with….Alexa!"

Rachel raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. "Really?"

Kelly looked up. "Totally! He was, like, totally cute! Like beyond surfer cute! He ditched me for a girl that looked like she was growing another head! But nooo, everyone said she just had an allergic reaction that made her look like an onion was popping out of her neck! Trust me, fourth grade sucks!"

Rachel rolled her eyes but couldn't help to smile.

"Know what else? This year he got held back! Fourth grade again! _That's _when I realized that when he said two plus three equaled nine wasn't an act! Chris was actually stupid!"

"NO!" Rachel faked her intrigue.

"YES! Oh and Miss old Alexa is in my class this year. All the boys like her! Even the dandruff kid! This year her mom let her get highlights! HIGHLIGHTS!" The poor girl shrieked.

Rachel stopped walking. Kelly pulled Rachel's arm down so they were close to whisper.

"Okay, nobody knows this about me….okay? But this is a big secret I'm going to tell you so you better feel special right now!"

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. A secret? Girl to girl secret?

"Lots of people think I'm perfect," Kelly went on. She flipped her long hair.

"And well, I sort of am!" she snootily scoffed. Rachel looked at her watched, indifferently.

"But I'm not. 'Cause one time…I accidentally walked in the boys' bathroom and my crush in second grade never looked at me again! Colin always avoided me when it was recess! He stopped meeting me under the slide. It was mortifying!" Kelly winced. Rachel could have burst out laughing but could almost feel the poor girl's pain…even though she was a stuck-up brat. The beginning of Kelly's story was hilarious.

* * *

Garfield stood up as if he didn't just fall flat on his face. "Stupid twig," he grumbled.

Suddenly Alan belly flopped onto Garfield's back. Garfield's face rammed into the cold, hard dirt.

"Ow! Son of a b----"

Alan snickered and ran away. These boys were complete trouble.

Miguel and Juan were right behind Garfield at all times. They were good. They kept track of where he went (sometimes Garfield wanted some space…like when he was going to use a tree).

Willy sometimes was the holdup kid. He always had to tie his shoe, or spit out the moss Alan made him taste, or some other stupid task. Thanks to him, they were ten minutes behind schedule. Garfield remembered that Rachel was punctual and he had to argue his side by being fashionably late and make a grand entrance. He began to wonder about Rachel. Her and her strawberry smelling hair and her habits of never missing a pedicure appointment. He missed their banter and wanted to be in the apartment complaining. He could always find a way to get under her skin. Rachel hated it when the man left _her _toothpaste uncapped. She was annoyed when he ate her low fat chocolate bars and when he teased her about her chocolate fetish. Garfield grabbed his phone and turned it onto walkie talkie satellite mode.

"Sup?" he grinned.

"Hey Garfield," she snapped.

"So how goes it?" he grinned even wider. It appeared as if she was getting ticked off.

"It's…okay. Kelly decided to tell me about her love life. It was kind of funny."

"Really? Hilarious?" he asked.

"Yes…well not as funny as the time when you tried to do the Cabbage Patch and accidentally punched yourself in the face…or that time you crashed the Mustang into a mailbox," Rachel smiled.

"Ha, well that time I was just Ridin' dirty."

Rachel rolled her eyes. An awkward pause followed.

"I'll talk to you later okay? Remember to call me if anything goes wrong," she spoke to him gently.

"Gotcha…sweetie pie!" he teased.

"Garfield, shut up."

"Okay honey bun. You're my little wittle cupcake with sugar plum juice on top, okay?" It was always time to push her buttons.

"Garfield, I swear I'm going to kill you."

"Okay you are such a cute wittle girl!" Garfield heard laughter from the boys. He could've sworn that one of them called him a loser. Garfield straightened up and cleared his throat. Time to get funky.

"Will you quit it?"

"Hey, don't get all mushy on me Rachel! Our relationship is strictly for the job! It's for the kids! So stop flirting with me. God, the boys are laughing at me! When will you respect me?" Garfield peered at the boys then waited for Rachel's reaction. The phone twitched.

"Garfield, what the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"You heard me!"

"Gar-"No! No explanations needed! You should've never cheated on me! I am the man. You know what? You missed your chance! I am the mean, lean, hot machine and you'll never get a piece of me since you got all cozy with that shoe seller! Let me get you in on a little secret. He didn't even like women!" Garfield liked making up little instances. It got her confused and the boys looked up at him as if he was a real hero.

"Garfield I am this close to committing a homicide,"

"In your face! I was so…."

Garfield raised an eyebrow at the sound of a low tone. She had hung up. Garfield shut the screen that read 'End of Call' off and cleared his throat. Four sets of eyes were staring at him.

"Now _that's _how you handle the ladies, okay?" he grinned.

The boys were amazed at the skills.

* * *

Garfield was under a blanket resting his head on a backpack. The four boys were on the other side of the tent sleeping soundly. He grabbed his MP3 player and began to hum along to a rap song. If Rachel was next to him, she would be surprised that he wasn't listening to Shania Twain or Mariah Carey. He unfolded a map and discovered he was far from Moose Hooves Trail. He was at Antler Trail. All heck would break loose.

Garfield had wound far off trail with little kids. In the morning Rachel would _not _be happy. Suddenly he received a text message. It was from an unknown number. The message read- _I know where you are_

Garfield shrugged and dismissed it off as if it was a wrong number incident….even if it did seem a little creppy. Maybe it was his sixth sense telling him something was odd. Nah, it couldn't be.

* * *

Rachel was convinced to tell stories about her high school love-life by the little girls.

"Tell us! Are you going to marry Gar? He's kinda hot," said Kelly.

Silence.

Lauren, Amanda, Emily, and Rachel glanced at her.

"WHAT? He is!"

The four young girls laughed and for once, Rachel felt good around the kids. They had formed a friendly bond. It was nice...something she hated to admit.

It was midnight when Rachel finally dozed off. Suddenly her phone began to vibrate from under her. It was a disturbing feeling.

"Rae?"

"What?" she almost whined, rubbing her eyes.

"Did you send me a text message?" Garfield inquired, breathlessly. He woke up from a five minute sleep, wondering about his phone. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No. Are you receiving another case of paranoia?"

"Uh, no."

Another awkward moment followed.

"It was good to hear your voice." Garfield felt a bit soothed.

Rachel smiled and could tell he was calmer than before. "It was good to hear yours, too."

* * *

I really hoped you enjoyed that. WHOO! 99 reviews and a bunch of humor and BBxRae! I couldn't ask for anything more except your feedback! Thank you to ALL who reviewed. It means more than a lot. R and R!

-**PRMS**


	13. The Slaughter of Hammy

**Okay, wow! This is probably the second to last chapter! Yes, it's coming to an end. I'd like to say thank you to everyone that reviewed and gave me their feedback. You made this story possible:) **

**Disclaimer: No. Don't own TT or anything copyrighted mentioned. (Oh and I don't own any Disney stuff or the Jonas Brothers. Not even the Sprouse twins!)**

On with the story:)

Thank you to- **write-till-drop BitOfBadWinter Agent of The Divine One Moondragonheart Crazy Sugar Girl cheekylildevil Qwertymann Daenotsu XxNightfirexX Rixxistro raestar13 XnvrmoreX titanfan45 Dark Fox Angel 13 Totentanz lost prince Raven'sDarkSide FairieAngelx3o beautifulpurpleflame Master of ya'lls Fate anonymous FantasyMind93 RabulaTasa ItCame StraightFromCupid Beautiful x lie Black Raven 13 The Blue Titan XX.xXx.AchillezWiplash.xXx.XX Dark Duchess and Shadow Queen Phantom5656 **I've appreciated every review and I'm sorry if I didn't mention you!

* * *

"Dhmph, yurg shatting on my fay-sh," a muffled voice came from under a mass of blankets. Two juvenile boys sat up, rubbing their eyes.

"Dude, my butt wasn't anywhere NEAR your ugly face!" replied Alan.

Noises of mashing, grunts, and arguing became evident in the green camping tent, marked in the middle of the forest.

"Mister Garfield?" wondered Willy in a panicky tone. The young boy leapt up from his sleeping bag onto another child and shrieked, "There's a spider!!!!!!"

Garfield's blond hair emerged from a coarse material made blanket and his face was blank. He grimaced to realize that it was another morning and Rachel wasn't even in the same tent as him. His expression looked questionable as he shoved Alan off his arm and ran a hand through his hair. This was NOT going to be a pleasant.

Suddenly his face lit up as a wave of realization dripped over his brain.

This was the last day of sauntering through a mucky, woody forest! No more "I gotta go potty!"

No more "Argh! Alan made me eat a caterpillar!" And definitely no more of those pesky kids' behinds all up in his face!

Garfield jumped up from his mess of blankets and stepped on the dirt, facing the world. He ignored the piercing weather and snubbed at creatures beneath him. The last day.

No more counseling. No more of anything! Just him and Rachel…at their apartment….alone….and happy….or semi-happy. He knew Rachel couldn't handle boundless amounts of happiness, and for that matter she was barely ever extremely happy. Unless she's taken some….medicine.

He smiled and let the mosquitoes attack him for one last time.

* * *

"Miss Rachel!" screamed Kelly. "I saw a fly!"

Rachel buried her face into a pillow. "Kill it."

The acute sunlight intensely projected into their sensitive eyes, causing the girls to look away with irritation. The oldest counselor dug deeper into the warmth of her sleeping bag, only to become a little too friendly with a worm.

"Oh my God," muttered Rachel, snapping out of her sluggish demeanor. She rose out of her sleeping bag and rubbed her eyes.

Another morning.

She suddenly noticed the colossal thunder rumbles and pounding rain.

She felt her phone vibrate next to her thigh and she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Rachel groused.

"Hey Hottie McHottie!" grinned another man on the line.

"Garfield, I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood."

Rachel rolled her eyes and examined the beeping of phone. One battery bar left. She heard some yells from the other line and some Spanish cursing.

"Hey, um it's raining," said Garfield, hesitantly.

"Amazing perception skills you have there, sweetie," Rachel sarcastically smiled.

Garfield stared down at the boys. They looked back up at him, waiting for the outcome of the phone call.

"I think we should stay in our areas until the rain lets up, k?"

"No way. Come here and we'll head back to the cabin together. We'll gather everything else up and arrive at the Camp Building in the jeep. Then we'll finally be able to sleep peacefully tonight," retorted Rachel.

"Urgh. But it's rainy! Why don't you come to me?" smiled Garfield, hopefully.

"Come to me; you're faster."

She heard a loud groan. "I'm not faster than you! Please."

"Get over it. Come to me," she repeated, louder.

"Whoa, that was kinda hot."

Rachel sighed and covered the bottom part of her phone. The girls stared at her. It seemed that every time she was in a conversation with Garfield, silence made its way through the area. The little girls always shut their mouths.

"Garfield…"

"Okay, fine! I'll come to you, only if you kiss me when I get there!" declared Garfield, happily that he had thought up this deal.

"KISS, MY ASS! There is no way I'm kissing you again!" she affirmed.

"Then I guess we'll be stuck in our areas like the stubborn adults we are."

"Garfield you suck ass. I'll hug you if you come over here," she compromised.

"No way! Me and you have different views on hug. I think of it as a romantic moment while your "hugs" are wrestling headlocks!" he exclaimed.

"Garfield I'm seriously getting pissed. I'll kiss you, okay?" she admitted.

"Awesome! It better be good. I'm not gonna get into detail 'cause I don't want these kids' moms contacting me and asking what a g-string is, but you know. I want it to be good. Better than before, alrighty?"

He realized that she had hung up.

Rachel began to fluff her pillow again and thought of the recent phone conversation with Garfield. When he arrived, the actions made should be interesting. She gave herself a small smile before again realizing that she was stuck with the little girls for a few hours.

"Miss Rachel! Mud is starting to seep in the tent!" squealed Amanda, crawling on top of the heavy sleeper-Emily.

Rachel sighed.

* * *

"Kid, get off my leg!" thundered Garfield at Willy. He scrambled off and started to bawl.

Garfield picked up the strange child and stroked his back. "It's okay. Calm down," he chanted.

Alan lugged the heaviest luggage as punishment for spreading itching powder in his boxers while Miguel and Juan chattered away in heavy Spanish.

Garfield set Willy down to begin walking again and placed his hood over his head. The rain would not cease! He was hoping to see Rachel very soon to receive his "gift." She probably would trick him anyway, but he shrugged. He placed his phone in the palm of his hand, to flip it open. He scrolled through the pictures they had taken together three weeks ago. He captioned certain ones and put them in an electronic folder on his phone. Garfield clicked on the one where Rachel was on the couch and he jammed his face next to hers. His tongue was sticking out and her eyes were questioning the Kodak moment. He grinned.

"Senor?" interrogated Juan.

"Yeah?" Garfield kept walking, hoping for Rachel to appear at any moment.

"Tell us about Rachel," wondered Miguel. He glanced at his brother, as if having a telepathic connection.

Garfield took in a deep breath and suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach. Was this what love felt like?

"She's amazing. She's mean and stuff, but I've got to be the only guy in the world that has ever seen her loosen up," he confessed.

Willy peered up at him. "Would you marry her? My dad told me that my mom was the only woman he ever fell in love with," Willy smiled. He started to mature just a bit at that very moment.

"Love is magic, isn't it? My grandma said that to me," claimed Alan. Garfield looked down and glanced back up, unsure of how the immature acting boys understood such a tender topic.

"Yeah. I'd marry her. She probably wouldn't want to marry me, but I bet I can get her to admit that she likes me," he said cockily.

Willy raised an eyebrow, ignoring the rain. "Why do you guys even live together?"

Garfield almost stopped in his tracks. How did the boys know they live together? Garfield dismissed it and went on to explain.

_Three knocks were softly drummed against the wooden door. Garfield squirted the last bit of mousse into his hair. _

_"It's open," he called out to the visitor. His friend and roommate, Richard stepped in the room and jammed his hands into his pockets. _

_"Dude!" grinned Garfield. Richard smiled back and removed his hat. "Hey Gar. Kori's moving in with me…"Richard admitted, hesitantly._

_Garfield took a step closer. _

_"Dude that's awesome! But, uh, where's she gonna crash? You're my best friend and all, but I am NOT sharing a bedroom," he laughed. Richard took a step back and threw on a stern face, while squeezing his hat, nervously. _

_"That's the thing, Gar…Only two people can live in here. Look we're best mates and you know that, but Kori wants to move in…" he said, suddenly trying to pal around._

_Garfield stood still and racked his brain. The truth suddenly dawned on him. "Dude!" he whined. _

_"You're kicking me out of my own apartment? Why can't Kori just get the room across from us. We won't be able to have soccer night anymore!" he started to frantically walk around the room. _

_"I'm sorry man. It's what Kori wants…" Richard stated, simply. Garfield gaped at him and crossed his arms over his chest. _

_"So this is what it has come to, huh? Next thing you're gonna be telling me is that you'll be to busy to watch the World Cup with me and Vic 'cause you're gonna be chauffeuring her to a spa!"_

_Richard took this as a compliment. "At least I won't be the one stuck with a cat!"_

_Garfield couldn't help but smile. "Good comeback. Whatever. I'll be out of your hair by this afternoon," he succumbed. _

_Richard grabbed a bag of nacho chips from the pantry and stuffed a few in his mouth. He leaned against the wall and drummed his fingers along the tears of the plastic bag. _

_"You gonna crash with Rae?" he smiled mischievously. Garfield uncapped his mousse and turned to face Richard. _

_"I think we ALL know she hates me. She calls me 'Gar-Failed'," replied Garfield with a groan. Richard gave him another smile._

_"That's not what we she said lately…"_

Garfield kept on walking. "And some how…that's what lead up to 'us'," he spoke happily to the kids. The boys were silent for a minute.

"That sucked!" commented Willy, completely shocked. Garfield was taken aback.

"Huh?"

"I thought you, like saved her from a fire or something! That was way mushy! Where's the action?" he commanded. Garfield and the rest of the boys burst out laughing.

Rachel took a seat on a tree stump while the smaller girls sat on huge boulder-like rocks. The rain started to let up for a few minutes and they decided to nap. Rachel rested her head against a tree trunk and let her eyelids droop. She had no intention of sleeping in mud, so the tree area was okay. They girls had built a type of platform to sleep on in the meantime. Their pillows had been torn and ripped, but they were still in a manageable condition. Emily seemed to be the only one without complaints of the wilderness setting while Amanda was more hyper than Garfield when he had an obsession with Pixy Stix. Kelly was fast asleep, covered by a tarp, hung by some tree branches. It was like another version of their tent, which had been sadly deflated and destroyed by Lauren's temper tantrum. (Kelly spilled nail polish onto her books.)

These girls could never hold a normal conversation without arguing over the "cutest boy bands" or insult one of the boys that Garfield was in possession of in the meantime.

"Are you kidding me? Cole Sprouse looks _way _better than Dylan!" screeched Kelly with a frown.

"They're twins!" shot back Amanda.

"Girls, shut up. Who cares if the Joe is a better singer than Nick? Stop talking about stupid Disney crap!" her voice boomed through out the surrounding area. The four younger females gasped. Emily sat up.

"Disney _crap?" _Lauren's voice rose. Rachel groaned.

"Yes. You heard correct! Talk about something else, for God's sake!" she shouted at them.

Silence.

"You're mean," a voice came from outside the special built tent. It was a male. Rachel sat up, accidentally hitting her head against the trunk.

* * *

Juan and Miguel jumped onto Rachel's lap and she grimaced. Garfield walked in with Willy and Alan following him.

"We made it here!" smiled Alan, proceeding to poke Kelly with a stick. She smacked him, making the boy fall into the mud. Garfield sat next to Rachel and grinned at her.

"What? Oh…right," she almost immediately let herself blush. Rachel turned away from the kids and let her mouth brush his for a few seconds. Garfield pulled out and sighed. "Whoa."

Rachel rolled her eyes and began to stand up, before being pulled back down by Alan.

"I just want you guys to know that if we don't make it out of here…I'm glad to have had this time with ya'll," he smiled, shyly. A rare moment was flashed here. Alan was being sensitive!

"Yeah, same here," admitted Kelly.

Rachel grinned. "Ok. Since we're in Confession Corner, I have to tell you that you guys aren't half bad," she disclosed to them. Garfield could barely contain himself.

"Rachel I killed the hamster," he blurted.

"What?" she muttered, quizzically.

"Remember in biology when we were supposed to monitor the exercise of Hammy?"

Rachel started to realize what he was talking about. Her eyes widened. The kids stared, hoping a fight would break out. Those were always fun.

"You said your step mom vacuumed him!" she retorted.

"I didn't think you'd believe that!" he whined. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I did! You made it seem so real! The tears and everything…how'd you kill it?" she wondered. There was no use in arguing. The damage was done.

"Vic and I accidentally sat on it…." He waited for the explosion.

Instead, Rachel laughed. "That's the most pathetic I've ever heard."

Garfield scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Suddenly Miguel stood up. "Senor, I have something to say," Miguel was pulled down by Juan, who whispered something in his ear.

Garfield leaned down and he dawned on an idea.

"YOU sent that message!" he squealed.

Juan burst out laughing. "Si, si!"

Garfield relaxed. Looks like the random text message he received the night before meant no harm.

Rachel dismissed their conversation and sighed.

"Let's go guys. I'm leaving this place faster than Garfield can eat thirteen hotdogs," she stated, packing up some of her belongings.

They all smiled.

* * *

**Okay well that's it! I'm posting the next one soon and I'm sorry for the massive wait! **

** Please review and I have a major announcement-----IF You ENJOYED THIS story, please check out my other story in progress--- Couples Counseling Will Bring Us Closer, We Hope! It's surely going to make you grin:) Please review both of them:)**

**-PRMS**


	14. Hickeys, Photos, and Emotions

 **Hello all! This is the last and final chapter of this story! Thank you to all reviewrs and I hope you check out my other fic in progress. **

**This chap is kind of more mature than others so...yes. Sorry it's also short!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Teen Titans!**

* * *

Garfield walked out of the cabin with a dazed look glued to his face. His hair was poking out in different directions and pink scratches lined through his collarbone area and wrist as if he had been pricked by a feline with large nails.

He started to giggle while sliding his heavy sneakers over the wooden floors. The eight children watched his actions, confused. Kelly pulled on his arm and lowered him to her level.

"What's wrong?" she wondered. Garfield grinned even wider and rubbed his eyes. Alan took a step forward and grimaced.

"What the heck took you guys so long? You were in the bathroom for forever!" he exclaimed. Alan looked around and peered at a cabin door where Rachel walked out of. She exchanged glances with Garfield, instantly making her blush a little. Lauren stared at the two adults with a blank expression and said, "You must've been constipated!"

"Yeah! You guys were making weird noises!" chimed in Emily with a stern glare.

Rachel shook her head no and grabbed a handbag from one of the children.

Garfield suddenly snapped out of daze and started to help the young woman with the suitcases. "Rachel, I'm a pretty good fireman, aren't I?"

Rachel began to cough with an embarrassing smirk and stared at him. "You're okay."

The children were now scratching their heads.

"How come your blouse is missing some buttons?"

Garfield started to laugh.

"Miss Rachel…what is that red spot on your neck?" inquired Willy.

Rachel turned pale.

* * *

"Okay Willy! You can let go now," smiled Garfield. They were at the main building. Parents surrounded the two counselors in a big crowd.

A large red-haired man stepped up Garfield. He held out a beefy hand and smiled a toothy smile at him. Garfield shook the hand while accepting the many 'thank you for putting up with my child's.

In the meantime, Rachel was sitting on a bench with a child's mother engaging in a conversation.

"So are you and your husband hoping to bring up children in your lifetime?" the woman wondered. Rachel stayed silent trying to understand the question.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "Oh! Garfield? He's just my…boyfriend," she blurted. The woman smiled. "Ah…"

* * *

Garfield walked to his car with Rachel following after him. Garfield would certainly treasure the time he had spent with the unusual kids.

"That was fun!" he exclaimed.

"That was hell."

"You never appreciate anything. These kids taught us a lesson. We had our laughs, we grew closer, they brought _us _closer, and we overcame obstacles!" Garfield said with a strange expression. Rachel ended up rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. I guess it wasn't that horrible. Kelly wanted me to give you this," she spoke, jamming the keys into the ignition. The car started with a roar. Garfield took a manila folder from her hand and peered in it. He grinned.

"They're photos of us."

Rachel looked over and halted at a red light.

"Look, that's us trying to cook that one day! And those are the boys hanging from trees….and that's us sleeping…hey!" Garfield pulled out the pictures and examined them. "You look cute when you drool," he said in a flattering tone. She scowled while speeding up.

"I like that pajama. You should wear it more often."

"Garfield…" she growled.

"Hey, there's a note!" Garfield stuck his hand at the very bottom and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

He scanned his eyes over it.

_Dear Garfeeld and Rachel. You guys were the best camp countselors ever! I can't wait to see you guys next year for the next camp thingy. I hope you liked the picures and you better get married. Then when you have children we could babysit them! We left our phone numbers on the other side so we can keep in touch (that's what my daddy says.)_

_Gar, keep telling your jokes even if Rachel doesn't like them._

_Rae, smile wenever someone's down. It'll always brings up the day!_

Rachel felt a pleasured emotion in the bottom of her stomach.

"That was a nice note."

Garfield grinned. "Ha, yeah. They're so cute! Hey, would you ever marry me?" he asked nervously. Rachel loosened up her grip on the car wheel.

"I might have to after what we did in the bathroom today," she spoke, giving him a rare smile.

Garfield gave her a shy glance. "Uh-huh. Well I know you wanna admit that I'm really good."

"Shut up. Imagine what those kids were wondering!"

They were passing under a bridge when Garfield said, "I think Juan was on to us."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I really, really like you. I mean I used to not like you a lot. But you're pretty and stuff. I guess I think that I lo-l…..don't hate you," Garfield rambled.

Rachel's head swirled with thoughts. What should she do? What should she say? This was the guy she had known for a long time. Is this what it has come to?

Driving under another bridge, she smiled and said, "Yeah… well I don't hate you too."

Three minutes later, they were in an empty parking lot expressing a whole lot of emotion.

* * *

          So Garfield and Rachel are together and the children didn't end up with any kind of trauma!

**Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed and thank you to everyone that PMed me to help with it!**

**I know it's a different kind of story. I really don't find a lot of AUs, but if you know a few, you could tell me! I love reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And check out the other counselor story of mine!**

**-PRMS**


End file.
